Gelo Num Cruzeiro Quente
by Miiikaela
Summary: Será possível a sobrevivência de dois seres de temperaturas totalmente diferentes num Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa? Talvez. Quem sabe essa sobrevivência resulte em algum final prazeroso? Uma nova paixão? Tudo pode acontecer. CAP. 9 ON! DG/BL.
1. Aposta Decisiva

**Capitulo Um – Aposta Decisiva**

Todos estavam no Grande Salão, aguardando o Diretor para a entrega do grande prêmio após a longa temporada de jogos de basquete masculino e feminino entre as casas de Hogwarts.

Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal numa competição em busca do grande prêmio. A viagem. E não, não era uma viagem qualquer. Seria um Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa.

As mesas estavam repletas de alunos e alunas, ansiosos pela revelação dos resultados. De repente, toda a conversa e bagunça cessaram, abrindo caminho ao silêncio respeitável, com a entrada do Diretor.

- Boa Noite, caros alunos! Hoje, como todos sabem, os grandes times vencedores das casas receberão seu prêmio. – falou Dumbledore, acompanhado de uma salva de palmas. – Então, deixe-me explicar mais uma vez. Em cada casa, há um time de Basquete Masculino e um time de Basquete Feminino. O time que tiver mais vitórias, receberá uma passagem para um Cruzeiro pela costa litorânea da Europa, com duração de duas semanas!

Assim, mais barulho foi ouvido, principalmente porque todos já sabiam que time iria. Na mesa da Grifinória, Gina Weasley ria de Harry Potter e de seu irmão, que não iriam por perderem o último jogo para a Sonserina.

- Mas contente-se, Rony. Pelo menos a Hermione ficará aqui, com você. – falou a ruiva, entre gargalhadas.

- É, tô vendo que eu vou segurar uma vela...– disse Harry, fazendo todos rirem mais.

- Eu prometo olhar a Cho para você, Harry. Sei lá. Não me agrada a idéia de ter um amigo com deformações pontudas na cabeça.

- Quis dizer chifres, Gina? – gargalhou Hermione. – Claro, claro. Faça o favor. Mas acho que não será preciso. Acho que a Cho gosta e considera bastante o Harry. – falou, séria, ao perceber que Harry não achara graça de sua suposta piada.

- Ah, claro. Isso quando Zabini, Malfoy, Cedrico e Smith não estão por perto. – disse a garota, evitando olhares.

- O que você quis dizer com isso, mocinha? – perguntou Rony, fazendo com que suas orelhas ficassem avermelhadas.

- Hum...olha, o Dumbledore voltou com os resultados! – disse, voltando os olhos para a mesa dos professores.

- Bom, vamos aos resultados. – disse o Velho Diretor, acompanhado da ansiedade que parecia engolir o Grande Salão. – Da Corvinal, temos o Time Feminino, com a vitória contra a Lufa-Lufa! – falou, batendo palmas enquanto analisava outros papéis.

As garotas da casa levantaram e correram até o começo da pequena escada em frente à mesa dos professores.

- Lufa-Lufa, time Masculino! Vitória contra Corvinal! – disse, seguido de mais palmas e assobios. O time se levantou e se posicionou ao lado do primeiro.

- Sonserina, sem mais delongas e suspense, Time Masculino mais uma vez campeão, com a vitória contra todas as casas!

Os garotos correram até o local, organizando-se em fileiras, acompanhados do suspiro de muitas meninas para Malfoy, Zabini e até mesmo Flint. Crabbe e Goyle sempre foram dois grandalhões gordos e feios, mas o Basquete havia feito bem a eles também. Estavam mais magros, fortes, altos e consideravalmente bonitos. Nada comparado a Zabini e Malfoy, é claro.

- Por último, mas não menos importante, Grifinória, com seu time Feminino! Vitória contra todas as casas também!

E todas as belas meninas percorreram o mesmo caminho, recebidas de muitas palmas também. Dumbledore rumou até eles e pediu para que se juntassem, a fim de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Venham, caros jovens. Eu quero os quatro capitães aqui. Srta. Chang, Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Smith, e o time também.. Cada time tem cinco jogadores, totalizando vinte alunos e alunas para a nossa viagem. Ela será amanha, e todos devem estar prontos às oito horas, próximo ao Lago Negro. Alguma dúvida?

- De fato...perderemos todas as aulas da semana? – perguntou Malfoy, friamente.

- Não, estaremos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy. – disse Gina, revirando os olhos e fazendo todos rirem em silêncio.

- Na verdade, sim. Mas nada que os prejudique. Já foi resolvido com os professores.

- E...quem irá conosco, Professor? Não iremos sozinhos, certo? – perguntou Padma Patil, da Corvinal.

- Eu não poderei ir junto a Minerva, portanto, escalamos dois professores para os acompanharem. Infelizmente, todos os professores parecem ter muitos compromissos por aqui, mas não se preocupem, ainda há a equipe coordenadora do Navio.

- O Senhor não disse quem são os professores. – disse McMillan, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim, claro. Professor Flitwick e Professor Slughorn. – respondeu Dumbledore, olhando através dos habituais óculos de meia lua. Todos assentiram com a cabeça, demonstrando um sorriso nos lábios. – Mais alguma dúvida? Ótimo. Sugiro a todos para jantarem rápido e arrumarem suas coisas. Podemos?

Voltaram as suas respectivas mesas, sussurrando coisas quase inaudíveis, freqüentemente seguidas por sorrisos maliciosos.

- O Time Masculino de Basquete da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa, num Cruzeiro com os dois professores mais lerdos da Escola conosco! Meu Merlin! Draco Malfoy então? – dizia Cho, suspirando.

- Pare de pensar neles, Cho! Você já tem ao Harry. E se ele descobrir, te mata. Tudo bem que ele pode não ser um Zabini da vida, mas também é gatinho! – disse Luna, suspirando ainda mais e perdendo o olhar na mesa da Sonserina, sob um garoto moreno de olhos verdes.

- E então, Draco? Qual vai ser a da vez? Quer dizer, a Pansy não vai e...

- Nada de Pansy, Blaise. – falou Draco, sussurrando e observando a morena, de longe. – Ela é tão...grudenta! – e fez uma careta. – Enjoei dela.

- Ok, beleza. E qual vai ser o alvo da vez, então? – perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ah, sei lá! A Chang tá com o Cicatriz, a Lilá tem um corpo legal, mas é tão certinha e insuportável como a sangue-ruim, e é da Grifinória além de tudo e...

- E a Weasley...? Cara, ela tá tão gata esse ano!

- Mas continua sendo a pobretona sardenta de sempre! – disse o loiro, revirando os olhos.

- Pobretona sardenta gata! Correção, Draco. – piscou.

- Ta, qualquer coisa! E você, Blaise? Vai pegar quem?

- Eu ia pegar a Weasley, mas já que você a quer tanto, eu fico com a Lovegood! Ela também tá gata esse ano! – falou o moreno, observando a garota à distância.

- Eu não quero a Weasley, seu acéfalo! Olha, que tal fazermos uma aposta? Você tenta pegar a Weasley, e eu, a Lovegood. O que me diz?

- Não, Draco. EU pego a Lovegood e você, a Weasley. Você quer a Luna só porque a Weasley te odeia e vai ser mais difícil. Não é mais capaz, Draco? – brincou o moreno, sorrindo.

- Você sabe que eu sou, Blaise. Não duvide da minha capacidade. Eu só não quero perder meu tempo com essa garota. Nem com os outros quinhentos irmãos dela.

- Primeiro, cara: tá sabendo que a Weasley tá sendo bastante cobiçada esse ano, não é? Ela namorou muita gente, já! Pergunte a quem quiser, cara! Então, eu posso afirmar que ela é uma das melhores garotas que você vai encontrar nesse Cruzeiro! E segundo: Não sabia que você tinha medo dos irmãos dela!

- Que ela fosse cobiçada pelo mundo bruxo inteiro! Eu não a quero mesmo assim! E, Blaise...eu não tenho medo dos irmãos dela. Mas são quinhentos, cara!

- Que seja, que seja. Tenha medo dos quinhentos irmãos dela, então. Mas não se preocupe, quando você a ver, no Navio, não conseguirá controlar os seus instintos, Draquinho!

- Não me chame assim, seu doente retardado! Vamos ver quem não conseguirá se controlar, então!

- Se você não pegar, eu pego. E, caso mude de opinião sobre a aposta, basta me avisar. Saiba que terá duas semanas para conquistá-la e...

- Cala a boca, Blaise. Vai logo aprontar as suas coisas e me deixe em paz.

- Você que sabe. Até mais. – falou, e saiu. Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pelas meninas e ouvir seus suspiros, deu a habitual "piscada sexy" digna de um Zabini. Malfoy apenas revirou os olhos e mirou sua atenção para uma certa grifinória de cabelos ruivos.

- Ah, Hermione! Acalme o Rony, por favor! Eu sei me cuidar, seu tapado E, a propósito, eu não lhe devo satisfações! – falou, já se estressando.

- Mas é o time da Sonserina quem vai, Gina! – disse o irmão.

- Primeiro, Rony: Isso parece...inveja. Só porque você perdeu para o Time da Sonserina e não vai poder ir. Segundo: Mamãe e Papai deixaram, então cale a boca. E, terceiro! Melhor ainda, já que este time tem os maiores gatos da escola! – disse, provocativa.

Momentaneamente, Rony a olhou sem ação, encarando, também, Harry e Hermione, como se pedisse apoio.

- Eu vou matá-la. Ah, vou. Não me segurem, por favor. – disse o garoto, com as orelhas avermelhadas, sem que ninguém o tocasse.

- Ah, fale o que quiser, irmãozinho! Eu não ligo para UMA palavra que você diz mesmo! Só digo uma coisa: essas semanas prometem. – e saiu gargalhando, ao atravessar as portas do Grande Salão.

Draco, da mesa da Sonserina, observava a bela garota sair às gargalhadas do Salão, com as belas pernas de fora, sob o uniforme do Basquete Feminino da Grifinória. Quase que automaticamente, sussurrou para si mesmo:

- Talvez prometa, Weasley.

- O que disse, Draco?

- Nada, Blaise. – respondeu, distraído, bebendo um pouco de seu suco de laranja. - BLAISE? – berrou o loiro, quase engasgando, ao perceber a volta do amigo. – Desde quando está aqui?

- Ah, eu esqueci que tinha sobremesa, e voltei. Parece que você estava distraído, olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Perdeu algo lá, Draquinho? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. Claro que não. De onde tirou isso? Quer saber, não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de você por hoje. – e se levantou.

- Não vai comer a sobremesa, Draquinho?

- Não me chame assim, seu pateta. Eu perdi o apetite com a sua presença. – e saiu, deixando um Blaise risonho para trás.

- Talvez prometa mesmo. Vamos ver. – disse Blaise, entre sorrisos.


	2. Coincidência?

**Capitulo 2 – Coincidência?**

Amanheceu nos terrenos ansiosos de Hogwarts. Já eram sete e meia da manhã e todos estavam no Grande Salão, tentando estender ao máximo o café da manhã, para que aqueles trinta minutos que restavam passassem mais rápido.

- Pensou bem na aposta, Draquinho? – perguntou Blaise, na maneira mais afeminada que conseguiu.

- Blaise, seu gay da selva. Mais uma palavra e você fica mudo.

- Ih, acordou de mau-humor, como sempre?

- O que você acha, seu pateta? – perguntou Draco, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos e ignorando o prato de comida a sua frente.

- Hum, qualquer coisa. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- E que parte da frase "mais uma palavra e você fica mudo" você não entendeu? – perguntou o garoto, com um copo de suco de laranja nas mãos.

- Tô vendo que você não tem mais capacidade de...

- De quê? De pegar garotas? Escolhe qualquer outra, então! Por que precisa ser a coelha sardenta?

- Simples: todas as outras garotas morrem de amores por você. Você nem precisaria falar nada para conseguí-las. Já o nível de dificuldade da Weasley é maior.

- E por que eu preciso provar pra você que eu sou capaz de ficar com ela? – perguntou Malfoy, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque você adora dizer que eu estou errado e adora provar o quanto você é melhor que eu. Não que eu ache isso...

- Hum, não é que você tem razão? – disse Draco, pensativo.

- ...verdadeiro, mas você é assim e infelizmente eu sou seu amigo e...O QUÊ? – berrou o moreno, atraindo toda a atenção do Salão para si, inclusive da garota loira de olhos azuis da Corvinal. Piscou para todas, na intenção de desculpar-se e sentou-se novamente. – O quê, Draco? Pode repetir? – voltou a perguntar, descrente.

- Você tem razão, Blaise. Mas você está errado, ok? Eu não gosto muito de dizer que você está certo, principalmente porque são raras as vezes. – falou e revirou os olhos.

- E isso quer dizer que...

- Tá, eu aceito a sua maldita aposta. Não que eu realmente precise, mas você vai me dever cem galeões mesmo, valeu?

- Valeu, então! Draco, você vai ver. Vai ficar um dia e não se contentará. – disse o garoto, empolgado.

- Você parece aqueles retardados imbecis que ficam no meio da rua, fingindo que sabem prever o futuro. E parece também que esta fazendo propaganda da Weasley. O que...?

- Eu preciso de um motivo para me aproximar da Luna, e ela vive colada com a Weasley. Podemos nos ajudar.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, animal. Eu sou capaz, diferente de você. – disse Draco, buscando a ruiva que seria seu alvo programado no Cruzeiro.

- Sei. Valeu o pegador, né?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu sou. Mais que você, pelo menos.

- Mais uma vez minha teoria foi comprovada. Agora vamos, já são sete e cinqüenta. – disse Blaise, se levantando e puxando o amigo.

- Não me toque, seu gay. Eu sei me levantar sozinho. E, não se acostume com o fato de que você está certo, já disse que são raras as vezes e isso me irrita profundamente.

- Draco, você pode me dizer o que não te irrita? – e fez uma cara de inconformado.

- Bater em você. Me dá uma sensação de prazer incalculável. Eu estava mesmo precisando disso agora.

- Ern...vamos nos atrasar, é melhor correr. Eu vou na frente. Pegar lugares bons, sabe? Tchau! – e correu na frente, deixando um Draco gargalhando para trás.

- Ai! – gritou, ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com Gina Weasley e Luna Lovegood. – Vocês não olham para onde andam? – perguntou friamente, com a mão massageando o local onde debateu-se com a ruiva.

- E você não poderia parar de rir que nem um imbecil no meio do corredor sozinho e sem motivo? – perguntou Gina, provocativa.

- Não enche, coelha sardenta.

- Doninha prepotente.

- Pirralha.

- Arrogante.

- Ah, chega! Não quero perder tempo com você. Tchau. – disse Draco, rumando para os corredores.

- O Lago Negro é pra lá, Malfoy. – disse a ruiva, apontando a direção. O garoto nada falou, somente bufou e seguiu para a direção correta, querendo trucidar Blaise por tê-lo feito aceitar a maldita aposta.

- Gina, por que você precisa tratá-lo assim? Cara, ele é um gato! – disse Luna, suspirando.

- Luna, por favor, me poupe! Ele é tão arrogante!

- Mas ele é simplesmente maravilhoso! Só não mais que o Zabini, claro.

- Ah é. Claro, Sra. -eu-sou-extremamente-apaixonada-pelo-Zabini.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, não é? Ah, quer saber? Que tal uma aposta?

- E qual seria...?

- Você tenta ficar com o Malfoy, e eu, com o Zabini. O que me diz?

- Hum, tudo bem. – disse a garota, pensativa.

- Sério? – perguntou Luna, estranhando a resposta da amiga.

- Aham. Se você me apresentar um argumento convincente. Ou seja: não. – disse a ruiva, calmamente.

- Gina! Vamos, por favor? Sei lá, é só um dia! E eu tenho certeza que você não vai aguentar ficar uma vez só.

- Qual parte do não você não entendeu, Luna?

- Isso seria...medo?

- Medo? Do Malfoy? Por que eu teria? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Por não querer levar um fora, talvez? Amiga, você está, simplesmente, linda este ano. Não que você não estivesse nos outros... – disse, ao perceber a cara de reprovação da garota. - ...mas este ano você está mais madura! E sabe qual é o reflexo disso? Os vários pedidos de namoro que você recebeu e recusou! Você tá disputada, cara!

- Tudo bem...você tem razão. Mas...precisa ser com o Malfoy?

- Sim, precisa. Precisamos ter boas lembranças desse Cruzeiro, Gina! Imagina só...daqui a duas semanas, vamos conversar sobre tudo o que passamos nessa viagem. "Pegamos os dois maiores gatos de Hogwarts!", vamos dizer. Não é gratificante? – falou, sonhadora.

- Talvez seja...

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu aceito. Mas vai ser só uma vez. – disse a ruiva, cruzando os braços.

- Vai dizer que você não acha ele gato? Gina, não precisa mentir. Eu sou sua amiga, não vou falar pra ninguém mesmo!

- Ah...talvez o cabelo loiro caído no rosto, a barriga extremamente sexy, os olhos azuis acinzentados sedutores e boca incrivelmente chamativa o façam bonito. Eu disse talvez. – disse Gina, ao perceber a euforia da amiga.

- Eu sabia! Viu? Eu disse que tinha razão.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você também vai ter que pegar o Zabini, tá? Se não...

- Você duvida? E claro que eu vou! Cara, o Zabini também é um gato! Moreno, olhos verdes, boca perfeita...eu podia até mesmo comer naquela barriga dele! Mas eu admito que o Draco é melhor.

- Que seja. E melhor irmos, estamos cinco minutos atrasadas!

E correram em direção ao Lago Negro. Todos já estavam reunidos, aguardando a chegada do Diretor. As duas avistaram Blaise e Draco sentados debaixo de uma árvore, conversando com uma garota.

- E agora, Gina?

- E agora o quê, Luna?

- Ele tá com uma garota! – disse, entristecida.

- Luna. Ele tá conversando com uma garota. E além disso, ele tá com o Malfoy. Acha que os dois vão beijá-la ao mesmo tempo?

- Não mas...olha lá! – berrou Luna, tampando a boca ao mesmo tempo. Padma Patil acabara de levar um fora de Zabini. Saiu de boca aberta de lá, em direção as meninas.

- Vocês...vocês viram o que ele acabou de fazer? – perguntou a garota, incrédula. Saiu antes de receber uma resposta, uma vez que Gina e Luna abriam e fechavam a boca, nem dizer nada. Ouviam resmungos parecidos com "imbecis", "só pode ser gay mesmo".

- Ok, tudo bem que ela está se achando a mais linda da escola, não é? – sussurrou Gina, ao ter certeza de que a garota já estava um pouco distante.

- Bom, digo que agora estou com medo. Ele recusou a Padma e...

- Luna, não me diga que você esta se comparando com a Padma! Amiga, como você mesmo disse, evoluímos esse ano! Ela é um ano mais velha que a gente e parece o contrário!

- Tá, me acalmei. – disse, suspirando e direcionando o olhar para Zabini. Para sua surpresa, o garoto também a estava observando, e piscou assim que percebeu seu olhar também. – Gina.

- Hum? – perguntou a ruiva, vasculhando o local em busca de Dumbledore.

- Ele piscou pra mim! – disse, eufórica.

- Mentira?

- Não! Eu tentava me acalmar e olhei pra ele. Ele também estava olhando pra mim e piscou! Aquele piscada sexy estilo Zabini! Ai amiga, me segura. – falou, segurando os braços da ruiva. Gina direcionou o olhar aos dois e percebeu que conversavam entre si.

- Primeiro passo dado. Veja e aprenda o segundo. – falou Blaise, e tornou a observá-la.

- Amiga. Ele está te olhando. – disse Gina, observando o garoto de esguelha. – Vire o rosto devagar, como se nem quisesse vê-lo. – assim, Luna virou a cabeça de forma extremamente brusca e rápida e acabou por fazer Gina quase engolir o seu cabelo.

Blaise fazia gestos e gesticulava sem som, o que indicava algo como "quero conversar com você mais tarde". Luna confirmou com a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a olhar novamente para Gina, que ainda cuspia cabelos loiros.

- Gina, ele quer falar comigo mais tarde! – falou, com um sorriso em cada canto da orelha.

- Que bom, Luna. E eu vou ter cabelos no meu estômago pelos próximos três dias!

- Ah, não seja exagerada! Bom, só falta você. Dê uma dica ao Malfoy, pisque, acene, sei lá.

- É claro que não! Muito menos aqui, na frente de todos. Simplesmente não posso me rebaixar dessa maneira.

- Gina, Gina. Como você é teimosa. Ah, olha! Dumbledore chegou! – disse, na ponta dos pés, observando o Velho Diretor chegar acompanhado de Horácio Slughorn, Filio Flitwick e Minerva McGonnagal.

- Bom Dia, meus jovens. Desculpem-me o atraso. Sairemos em quinze minutos. O Navio já está chegando. Por favor, conjurem suas malas e as deixem próximas. Espero que tenham colocado identificação nelas, a fim de evitar confusões futuras. Ah, olhem. O Navio já chegou. – e apontou para o horizonte do Lago Negro.

O Navio era realmente gigantesco. Branco, com vários "andares", janelas, piscinas e até mesmo quadras. Parecia realmente confortável e, com certeza, traria boas lembranças para todos.

Os alunos e alunas já haviam conjurado seus pertences, e aguardavam a parada do Navio próximo ao porto. Dumbledore e os outros professores guiaram os alunos ate o local.

- Olha Gina, ele é lindo!

- É mesmo! Lindo, grande, confortável e cheio de opções para divertimento! Podemos até jogar Basquete! – disse Gina empolgada ao atravessar o porto e se aproximar do gigantesco Navio.

- Do que você está falando?

- Do que VOCÊ esta falando? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Do Zabini, é claro! Ele acabou de passar por mim! E você?

- Do Navio!

- Ah...então tá. Ambos são perfeitos e vão nos trazer maravilhosas lembranças! – disse, sonhadora.

- Na verdade, o Zabini vai TE trazer lembranças maravilhosas, e só você acha ele perfeito. Não me coloque nessa história! Eu só aprecio o navio e suas comodidades! – e entraram, junto aos outros dezoito alunos e alunas, com as altas gargalhadas de Luna.

Foram surpreendidos pela beleza do compartimento. E aquilo só era o Salão de Entrada. Um grande Salão de Entrada.

Incrivelmente, quatro alunos sussurraram a mesma frase, em uníssono:

- Essas semanas prometem.


	3. Conhecendo o Navio

**Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo o Navio**

O salão de entrada era, simplesmente, magnífico. Predominava nas cores azul marinho e branco. Muito iluminado, muitas flores, um balcão possivelmente de registros, máquinas de refrigerantes, sofás, quadros, e duas escadas em espiral enormes que levavam para cada lado do navio.

Logo, um funcionário aproximou-se para instruí-los e guiá-los pelas dependências do navio.

- Bom Dia, crianças. Sou o coordenador de atividades durante a estadia de vocês no Cruzeiro. Podem me chamar de Sr. Wick. Vamos, irei levá-los até as dependências do navio.

- Imagino que posso deixá-los nas mãos do Sr. Wick agora. Sr. Wick, estes são os professores que acompanharão os alunos na viagem. Sr. Filio Flitwick – e o professor deu um passo à frente. – e Sr. Horácio Slughorn – este fez questão de cumprimentar o coordenador com um aperto de mão.

- Claro, Dumbledore. Não haverá problemas. Até daqui a duas semanas. – falou, despedindo-se do Diretor.

- Espero que aproveitem o Cruzeiro. Boa viagem para todos. – e aparatou, provavelmente, nos terrenos da escola.

Flitwick e Slughorn aproximaram-se do coordenador a fim de observar as dependências e escutarem melhor as explicações.

- Podem acompanhar-me. Vamos ver o lado direito do Navio primeiramente. – e seguiu até a escadaria leste. Todos o acompanharam.

- Draco.

- O que é? – perguntou o loiro.

- Olha aquilo. – Blaise estava atônico. Os olhos recheados de desejo. Só faltava babar. Entretanto, se via algo semelhante a uma gota brilhante no canto de sua boca.

- O quê, B... – mas se calou. Luna e Gina estavam a alguns degraus acima da escada, e não havia ninguém entre elas e eles. Ambas usavam saias. As pernas bem delineadas, não só de Gina, quanto de Luna também, fazia qualquer um ficar com pensamentos desconcertantes.

- Cara...eu acho que não quero ver as dependências do Navio agora. Preciso falar com ela.

- Calma, Blaise. Relaxa. Olha, eu vi o cronograma das atividades do Cruzeiro. Tem festas em dias alternativos. Por exemplo: hoje tem festa, amanhã não, depois de amanhã tem festa e etc. São à noite, no convés, perto das piscinas. Hoje, oito horas da noite, vai ter a primeira.

- Draco, nossa primeira oportunidade está aí.

- Pois é, Blaise. Hoje começa.

- Hm. Você não era o Draco Nunca-vou-pegar-a-Weasley?

- Depois dessa visão, eu posso ter mudado dois por cento a minha vontade.

- Eu sabia, cara. – disse Zabini, observando o sorriso malicioso de Malfoy.

Não seguindo as dicas de Gina, Luna olhava para trás descaradamente. Virava bruscamente para frente quando sentia os olhos verdes de Zabini ardendo nos seus, até que chegaram num corredor que virava tanto para a esquerda, quanto para a direita.

- À direita ficam os quartos pares, para as meninas. À esquerda ficam os quartos ímpares, para os meninos. Como houveram dois Times Masculinos e dois Times Femininos, temos dez de cada. Logo, cada quarto poderá acomodar duas meninas ou dois meninos. Poderão escolher seus companheiros de quarto. Quando decidirem, podem ir até o balcão de registros no saguão de entrada e receberão suas chaves.

No mesmo instante em que a frase "companheiros de quarto" foi ouvida, Luna agarrou seu braço ao de Gina e sorriu para a mesma. Bastou receber um outro sorriso em troca.

Assistindo a cena à sua frente, Blaise repetiu o ato com Draco. Agarrou-se ao braço do loiro e sorriu. Draco olhou seu braço e Blaise, repetidas vezes, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que diabos é isso! – Draco sussurrou, o mais alto que pôde.

- Você vai ser meu companheiro de quarto, oras.

- Precisa dessa demonstração de afeto exagerada e em público? Você é gay, cara?

- Ah, foi brincadeira, cara! Meu deus. – disse Blaise. Draco puxou seu braço para longe do amigo, revirou os olhos e continuou a seguir o coordenador. Conseguia ouvir os risinhos abafados de Luna à sua frente.

- Aqui ficam os banheiros. Mais à frente, sala de entretenimento. – e entrou, permitindo que os alunos e alunas observassem a gigantesca e iluminada sala. Haviam várias janelas que, agora, mostravam o Lago Negro através de seu vidro claro.

Na sala tinha de tudo. Televisões, uma estante coberta de livros e filmes, sofás aconchegantes, mesas de pôquer, vários jogos, um lustre incrivelmente lindo e até mesmo computadores prontos para qualquer tipo de divertimento.

- Vocês têm acesso livre a esta sala para usarem-na quando quiserem. Estará aberta vinte e quatro horas por dia para quando quiserem entrar. Vamos prosseguir.

Blaise ainda tinha o olhar fixo na garota de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros extremamente longos à sua frente.

- Luna. Ele está vidrado em você. – disse Gina, sorrindo.

Sr. Wick seguiu para o andar debaixo, em outra escada em espiral, que levava para um enorme salão predominantemente vermelho. Havia um palco grande no final, onde o coordenador disse que haveriam grupos que tocariam durante os jantares.

- Este é o Salão de Jantar de Gala. Imagino que tenham lido o cronograma. Dia sim, dia não, teremos festas no convés – ao dizer isso, Draco deu uma piscadela para Blaise – logo, nos dias que não terão festa, haverão jantares. Poderão escolher entre Jantares de Gala e outras atividades noturnas que logo direi. Sim, vocês deverão usar roupas de gala para comparecer a este tipo de evento.

Seguiram mais adiante e depararam-se com a cozinha, um grande salão branco.

Voltaram a subir as mesmas escadas em espiral e seguiram adiante.

- Aqui temos a Sala de Musculação. Vocês também tem acesso livre a esta sala quando desejarem.

- Já posso imaginar onde os meninos ficarão vinte e quatro horas por dia. – disse Cho, e todos riram.

Subiram mais um lance de escadas e depararam-se com um Cassino. Também tinham livre acesso a ele, porém, somente à noite.

- Aqui temos um Restaurante, onde vocês poderão almoçar todos os dias. Como podem ver ele é ao ar livre. – disse o instrutor. O restaurante não era no convés, mas as mesas ficavam numa área como se fosse uma varanda, com uma cerca que circundava.

Passaram pelas áreas de massagem, o Salão de Teatro, as áreas de Spa, o Restaurante exclusivo para café da manhã, o Cinema e o Boliche.

Logo, chegaram a uma área especial reservada.

- Se lembram quando eu disse que haveriam outros eventos noturnos, tirando as festas e os Jantares de Gala? – todos assentiram. – Um dos outros eventos são os Clubes Internos. Também são festas que ocorrem à noite. Porém são mais "privadas". São pra dançar, é claro. Mas também é fornecido jantar, bebidas, televisões, e coisas nesse sentido.

Subiram para o último andar do navio: o convés. Era, de longe, a maior área do navio. E era repartida em diversas partes. Chegaram primeiro a um outro Restaurante, que era verdadeiramente ao ar livre. Depois, um bar que oferecia todo o tipo de bebida, onde haviam sofás convidativos azuis marinhos numa área coberta por um toldo branco coberto de flores.

Logo, avistaram um verdadeiro "Acqua Park". Uma gigantesca área coberta de piscinas, "cachoeiras" artificiais, bares dentro das piscinas e coisas nesse sentido.

- Luna, olha isso! – os olhos de Gina brilhavam de encanto.

- Draco, lembre-me de pedir para o meu pai pagar mais Cruzeiros para nós.

- Nem me diga! Estou adorando isto aqui. Não sei porque nunca pedi para Lúcio uma viagem de Cruzeiro.

- E o Cruzeiro não só oferece as dependências como divertimento, e voltou a olhar para a sua Deusa Loira, com a Deusa Ruiva ao seu lado.

- Blaise. Você foi fisgado. – e riu.

- Você também, só pode. Esse bom humor aí não é natural não, hein.

- Quem sabe, Blaise. Quem sabe... – e viu os cabelos de Gina se esvoaçarem com o vento. Idéias se formavam em sua mente. Cortejos de Draco Malfoy em ação.

- Este é o Clube Externo. Aqui, haverão as festas dia sim, dia não. Porém, a cada dia haverá um tema diferente, dos quais vocês terão de se vestir a rigor. Não chegamos a passar pela loja de fantasias, mas é a primeira sala subindo pela escada oeste do saguão de entrada. Poderão simplesmente escolher suas roupas, o pagamento é cortesia do Navio. Podem utilizar do bar a vontade durante essas festas. Sempre serão à noite. E devo dizer a vocês que o navio iluminado à noite é lindo.

- Uma pergunta. Os professores também têm acesso a essas festas, certo? – perguntou Flitwick.

- Claro, Filio. Têm acesso a qualquer dependência do navio, a qualquer hora.

E chegaram ao último local do navio. As enormes quadras poliesportivas. Haviam estantes de bolas e equipamentos para qualquer tipo de esporte.

- E por aqui acaba nosso tour pelo Cruzeiro. Sempre que precisarem de alguma coisa em seus quartos, basta utilizarem o telefone e ligarem para a recepção. Nossos funcionários levarão o que precisarem até vocês. Não imaginamos que será necessário o uso de magia por aqui durante essas semanas. Mas não a proibimos. Porém, ajam com juízo. Logo entregaremos para vocês o cronograma de atividades. Podem fazer o que quiserem agora. Mas peço que se registrem no balcão primeiro. Estão dispensados.

- Cara, ainda não estou acreditando que estou aqui. – disse Blaise. – O paraíso existe e eu não sabia!

- Vamos nos registrar, Blaise. Quanto mais cedo nos registramos, mais rápido teremos acesso às dependências do Cruzeiro. – e seguiram para o Saguão de Entrada.

Houve um barulho e o navio começou a se mover. Tão calmamente que parecia deslizar sob a água. Não se balançava. A sensação era incrível. Luna e Gina observavam os terrenos de Hogwarts ficarem para trás. E se Gina viu bem, Rony estava emburrado sentado na beira do Lago com Hermione e Harry. Lançava-lhe um olhar mortal.

Assim, seguiu com Luna os alunos que iam registrar-se no balcão.


	4. Consumismo e Pedidos

**Capítulo 4 – Consumismo e Pedidos**

Ao chegarem no Hall principal, se decepcionaram ao ver a fila que se formara no pouco tempo que estiveram distantes do resto dos alunos. Decidiram se sentar nos sofás enquanto a fila diminuía.

Draco e Blaise entraram na fila, com o loiro bufando aos quatro ventos sua impaciência.

- Draco?

- Que é?

- Você parece...impaciente.

- Meu Deus, Blaise! Como você chegou a essa conclusão? – o garoto fingia um espanto.

- Está um pouco evidente, Draquinho. Você fica bufando aí...

- Nossa, Blaise! Você deve ser intuitivo! É um dom!

- Acha mesmo que eu sou bom, Draco? – Blaise estava impressionado consigo mesmo. Transmitia o orgulho de si mesmo em seus olhos brilhosos de expectativa da resposta do amigo.

- Ah...não. – terminou. O moreno desabou.

- Poxa, Draquinho.

- Para de me chamar assim, Blaise! Que droga! – dizia, elevando a voz. Gina e Luna gargalhavam dos sofás.

- Estão rindo de você, olha! – falou o moreno, também rindo do amigo.

- Não, imbecil. Estão rindo de você, é lógico!

- Por que? – parecia impressionado.

- Esquece! – e o loiro voltou a bufar.

Só haviam uma dupla de companheiros de quarto e Blaise e Draco na fila. Assim, as meninas decidiram levantar-se e seguirem para a fila. A recepcionista atendeu aos meninos rapidamente, entregando-lhes uma pequena porção de papéis e a chave.

- Bom dia, meninas.

- Bom dia. – disseram, em uníssono.

- Para vocês restou o primeiro quarto do corredor feminino. Quarto número dois. – e lhes entregou a chave, onde havia o número do quarto dentro de um compartimento de plástico rosa. – Aqui está o cartão de poupança do Cruzeiro. – e entregou para cada uma. – Podem comprar e pagar o que quiserem nas dependências do Cruzeiro com ele. Porém, há um limite. Não pode passar de mil euros. E aqui está o cronograma de atividades da semana.

- Ah, claro. A festa de hoje vai ter um tema então, não é? – perguntou Luna.

- Na verdade, querida, todas as festas, que alternam entre os dias, tem um tema. E você poderá comprar as roupas na loja que oferecemos. Basta seguir pela escada oeste e virar à esquerda. Pode ir agora, se quiser.

- Obrigada! – disse Gina, puxando a amiga.

Abriram o papel brilhoso do Cronograma e viram a programação da noite:

_Tema: Verde e Branco._

_Início: Oito da Noite._

_Término Previsto: Quatro da manhã._

- Esse tema não é lá muito interessante. – falou Luna, desapontada.

- Também achei. – concordou a ruiva, com o mesmo lamento na voz.

- Mas o tema não é o mais importante da festa, não acham? – disse Blaise, piscando para a loira, que nada disse, enquanto Gina abria um sorriso.

- Talvez tenha razão, Zabini. – respondeu a Weasley, vendo que a amiga era incapaz no momento. – Vamos, Luna. As melhores roupas vão ser vendidas! – e a puxou em direção à escada oeste.

- O que foi isso, Blaise? – perguntou Malfoy, impressionado.

- Dicas, querido. Aprenda comigo se quiser. – respondeu, piscando para o amigo. Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não seja tão confiante.

- Vamos comprar as roupas agora?

- Claro que não. Quem compra roupa cedo são as meninas. E não somos meninas, caso você não saiba. Entende, Blaise?

- Claro. Vou lá. Te vejo mais tarde. – e disparou em direção às meninas. Draco fez um movimento de repreensão com a cabeça.

- Abstinência é algo desolador. – disse para si mesmo, seguindo o amigo.

- Qual você vai levar? – perguntava Luna. – Eu não sei qual destes! – e olhava para duas roupas quase iguais penduradas em cabides, um em cada mão.

- Não vi ainda. E, Luna...os dois são iguais.

- Não, não são! Senhorita. Talvez você pudesse me ajudar a escolher um destes... – perguntou para a lojista.

- Claro. Boa escolha. Valoriza suas curvas e seu cabelo longo! Mas...talvez a fenda atrás deixe ainda mais evidente que você é pequena. Leve o conjunto em que a blusa tem uma fenda em ambos os lados!

- Ah! Obrigada! Valeu mesmo! – disse a loira, saltitando enquanto levava seu conjunto escolhido até a Caixa Registradora. Gina revirou os olhos, enquanto sorria.

- E você? Já escolheu qual vai levar? – perguntou a atendente a Gina.

- Na verdade, não. Mas eu queria algo simples...

- Veja isto. – e ela pegou rapidamente um conjunto em meio aos vários cabides de roupas. – Acha que cabe em você?

- Imagino que sim. – respondeu, analisando a simplicidade e beleza da roupa que a atendente lhe escolhera.

- Não quer fazer nenhuma prova?

- Não será necessário. Estou acostumada a comprar roupas sem provar. Mas obrigada mesmo assim. – disse, enquanto seguia ao mesmo lugar que Luna.

- Ei! Espere. – falou, pegando algum acessório de dentro de uma caixa, abaixo do mostruário. – Vem com um cinto.

- Ah, sim! – e o pegou de sua mão. – Obrigada, então. – e levou até o caixa.

- Está interessada nos sapatos também? Ou é só isso? – perguntou a balconista.

- Há...sapatos?

- Sim, naquela direção. – apontou. Logo, Gina reconheceu os cabelos loiros quase brancos de Luna saltitarem, a cada par de sapatos que via.

- Ah. Não, só isso.

- Claro. 90€. – disse. Gina entregou-lhe seu cartão de poupança do Cruzeiro e logo já estava com sua roupa embrulhada. Assim, foi à procura de Luna.

- Já podemos ir agora? Ou você ainda vai escolher as presilhas que vai colocar no cabelo?

- Sério? Onde tem? – perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Ah, Luna! Escolhe logo os sapatos! – a ruiva já estava impaciente.

- São todos tão lindos! – seus olhos voltaram a ser sonhadores e brilhavam.

- Deixe de ser consumista.

- Tá, tá. Então me ajude aqui. Este verde, com salto cristal, - e mostrou o par, que estava numa mão. – ou este branco, com strass?

- O verde. – respondeu, enquanto batia os pés no carpete vermelho da loja.

- Então tá! – e pulou de expectativa. Ao guardar o par que não queria, abraçou a amiga. – Se não fosse por você, não saberia qual par escolher, Gina! Obrigada.

- Claro, Luna. Sempre que precisar. – e revirou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto ela levava os sapatos para ao caixa novamente.

- E aí, Gina? Que roupa você comprou? – perguntou Cho, num espamo de curiosidade.

- É, Gina! Deixa eu ver, vai! – implorou Luna, se aproximando com seus dois sacos de compras.

- Hm, vai ser uma surpresa.

- Não! – a loira gritou, parecendo lamentar profundamente. As duas arregalaram os olhos, vendo o drama desnecessário da loira.

- Talvez você precise dormir. Anda, Luna. O consumismo não te faz bem, às vezes. Até mais, Cho! – e saíram da loja. Seguiam para seus quartos, até que depararam-se com Blaise e Draco, pela milésima vez naquele dia.

- Me impressiona ver que vocês já compraram suas roupas. – falou Blaise, sedutoramente, enquanto olhava os sacos de compras em nossas mãos.

- Nos impressiona ainda mais ver que vocês também. – respondeu Gina, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Talvez eles sejam metrossexuais, Gina! Deixe-os! – sussurrou a menina. Porém, alto o suficiente para que ambos ouvissem.

- Ei! Eu não sou metrossexual! – sussurrou Draco, em defesa.

- Ah, não tenham vergonha de admitir. Adoro metrossexuais! São bem mais limpos!- afirmou a loira.

- Por isso eu digo que sou metrossexual! Já o Draco está mais para homo... – começou a dizer Blaise, até levar uma cotovelada de repreensão do amigo.

- Cale-se, imbecil!

- Ah, que seja! Então, Luna... – e deu um sorriso estilo Zabini-sedutor para a menina. – ...já tem companheiro para a Festa desta noite?

- Ainda não, Blaise. – respondeu, com as maçãs visivelmente coradas.

- Gostaria de ir comigo? – e isso bastou para a loira ficar imóvel. Abria e fechava a boca, mas nenhum som era emitido. Gina e Draco olhavam assustados, e Blaise estava encantado.

"Maluco que nem ela", Malfoy pensou.

- Ela adoraria, Zabini. Mais tarde ela te vê, isso se não esbarrarmos por aí de novo. Até mais. – despediu-se e seguiu para sua suíte, voltando pela escada oeste para subir a leste.

- Só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

- Então não diga, Blaise. – e o loiro cruzou os braços.

- Eu...sou...bom.

- Ah, meu Deus. – e revirou os olhos, enquanto puxava de má-vontade sua sacola com a roupa da festa da noite em direção ao caminho mais longo para as suítes.

- Não fique com inveja, Draco! Eu te ensino, se quiser! – berrou o moreno, enquanto corria atrás do amigo, que enterrava a cabeça nas mãos.


	5. O que o Basquete não faz?

**Capítulo 5 – O que o Basquete não faz?**

Colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, enquanto tentava segurar, inutilmente, as três sacolas de compras em suas mãos, uma vez que Luna estava momentaneamente incapacitada desde o pedido indireto de Zabini.

- Gina, Blaise Zabini me chamou para ir com ele na festa! Você consegue acreditar? – disse, sonhadora, enquanto se jogava na cama.

- Seria meio sem noção não acreditar, já que eu presenciei a cena. E a propósito, EU tive que aceitar por você. – falou, trancando a porta, jogando as sacolas no chão e se jogando na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Você viu como os olhos dele brilhavam de expectativa e encanto? – "Talvez ela esteja descrevendo os próprios olhos, no momento", pensou a ruiva.

- Bom, Luna...eu não sei. Você que deve ter esse dom de ler o que as pessoas estão sentindo nos olhos. – e franziu o cenho. "Ou talvez ela esteja voltando à época sombria dos narguilés da vida dela...", pensou novamente, arregalando os olhos.

- Não, amiga. Não é um dom?

- É o quê, então? – e suspirou de alívio.

- É...é amor!

- Ai meu Deus. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- E o Blaise é tão perfeito...você viu, amiga? O cabelo preto dele jogado sensualmente pra trás, e aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes...

- Luna!

- Sim? – seus olhos até piscavam de tão sonhadores.

- Por favor...você não para de falar do Zabini desde que ele pediu pra ir com você na Festa de hoje. – e a loira suspirou ao ouvir isso de novo. – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? Eu estou feliz por você estar feliz e empolgada...mas...você entende?

- Claro, amiga. Então...vamos falar de Draco Malfoy!

- Ah não! Vamos, continue a falar do Zabini. – disse, enquanto tentava se levantar da cama, mas a amiga puxou seu braço e a forçou a continuar ali.

- Ele faz o estilo misterioso, amiga. Do tipo...que impressiona, surpreende. Na festa ele vai fazer alguma coisa, sinto isso! – tagarelava.

- Você agora tem o dom de sentir como as pessoas são? Meu Deus. Enfim, eu não teria tanta certeza. Bem, estamos falando do Malfoy, não é? Lógico que eu tenho me impressionado um pouco...ele não fez nenhuma intriga comigo desde que chegamos aqui. Claro que isso não faz nem duas horas...

- Aham... – e Luna ouvia tudo com um sorriso se abrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu sei qual é o seu caso, Gina querida.

- Qual é o meu caso, Luna?

- Você... – e ficou de pé na cama. – está... – começou a pular. – apaixonada por Draco Malfoy!

- Ah, Luna! Não comece! – disse, enquanto puxava a perna da amiga e a fazia sentar. – Vamos dar uma olhada nessa suíte.

- Eu a achei simplesmente LINDA!

- Não é uma suíte. É uma casa! Olha, Luna. Temos frigoríficos, mesas, poltronas, TV, computador com Internet...

- ONDE? Preciso usar imediatamente! – e pulou e direção ao laptop.

- Qual é a da necessidade? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom, amiga. O Blaise disse que me mandaria um e-mail assim que voltasse para o quarto. E ele já estava voltando para o quarto naquela hora que ele me pediu para ir com ele na festa. Ele estava mesmo lindo e...

- E QUANDO ele te disse isso? – perguntou, impedindo que ela recomeçasse o ritual de vangloriação de Blaise Zabini. – Até onde eu vi, e a senhorita esteve o tempo todo comigo, você não conseguiu trocar nenhuma palavra diretamente com ele, a não ser "Ainda não, Blaise".

- Gina. – e fez uma cara do tipo "Oi pessoa fora de órbita, se liga!", enquanto puxava o celular do bolso e o abria. – Celular, querida. Deve ser a paixão tomando o seu corpo...

- Ah, me poupe!

- Hm, orgulhosa demais para admitir.

- Chega, Luna. Vá dormir. Você precisa.

- Talvez eu deva mesmo. Não consegui dormir ontem à noite...

- Por que? – a ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Porque eu estava pensando no quanto o Blaise é lindo...e é mesmo, certo Gina?

- Ah, desisto. Vou trocar de roupa. – e correu até as suas malas, que o guia do Cruzeiro já havia enviado anteriormente.

- E posso saber para onde a senhorita vai?

- Jogar basquete, lógico.

- Ah, não. Estamos aqui para fugir um pouco do basquete, Gina.

- Eu sei. Mas eu gosto do esporte. E estou com vontade de praticá-lo agora. – disse, dando um meio sorriso torto para a amiga e já correndo para o banheiro a fim de se trocar.

- Ei, Draco! Para onde você pensa que vai?

- Blaise...por um momento você foi estranhamente...autoritário sobre mim. Só pra te lembrar que você não é a minha mãe. – e balançou a cabeça em gesto de reprovação.

- Mas eu adoraria ser! Ver você de cuequinha e ser esposa do seu pai...

- Não me diga que a minha mãe é esposa do meu pai, Blaise! – disse o Loiro, fingindo espanto.

- Não quis dizer isso, Draco. E sim que eu adoraria ser. Seu pai é um cara tão sexy!

- Cara...isso foi péssimo. Estou com náuseas. Vou jogar basquete pra ver se esqueço isso. – já estava com os costumeiros tênis de basquete, a bermuda e a blusa sem mangas.

- Volte aqui e me dê um beijinho, menino! – mandou o moreno, gargalhando, antes que Malfoy batesse a porta com toda a força.

- Vai ser maravilhoso ver o tapado mor com a maluca mor. Quero ver onde isso vai dar. Isso se der em alguma coisa. – sussurrou o loiro, para si mesmo.

- Olá, Malfoy! – disse Romilda Vane, uma das grifinórias.

- Oi, Vane. – e seguiu adianta, deixando a menina de olhos arregalados para trás.

Subiu os lances de escada e logo estava no convés. Rumou em direção às quadras poliesportivas e distinguiu cabelos ruivos e compridos esvoaçarem com o vento. Não precisou nem pensar quem era.

- Mas que droga! – disse a garota, enquanto fazia o mesmo trajeto pela décima vez.

Se distanciava do aro e vinha correndo enquanto quicava a bola de basquete ao seu lado, até que, num determinado ponto, ela pulava e tentava encostar no aro, como sempre fazia nos pontos marcados na escola.

- Não...alcanço! – disse, com demasiado esforço, antes de sentar no chão e deixar a bola rolar pela quadra, que parou aos pés de Malfoy.

A ruiva deixou-se deitar na quadra enquanto tentava buscar ar, quase inutilmente. O sol batia forte em seu rosto, e ela assustou-se ao ver a sombra repentina sobre si. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um Malfoy a olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Pequena demais. – disse, em reprovação.

- Ah, cale a boca. – respondeu, fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

- E criança demais! – ele riu.

- Ah, Malfoy. Poupe-me.

- Tudo bem já parei. – e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva, dando de ombros.

- Um braço. Prazer, braço do Draco Malfoy.

- Não, mongol. Não quis dizer isso...

- Tá, não precisa explicar. Estou te ajudando a levantar. Pode ser menos mal-educada e aceitar de bom grado?

- OK, qual você bebeu?

- Vamos logo com isso, Weasley. – ele a apressou. Gina segurou sua mão e ergueu-se.

- Acho que é porque o seu namorado não está perto de você. Deve te fazer mal de alguma forma...

- Eu não mereço isso. – falou, fazendo movimentos negativos com a cabeça. – Vou te ensinar como faz, tá Mini-Weasley?

- "Mini-Weasley". – o remendou. – E não vale, Malfoy. Você é bem mais alto... – mas o garoto já havia feito o trajeto que a garota havia feito alguns minutos atrás e afundado a bola na cesta.

- Isso é uma vantagem. Ou talvez eu seja bom mesmo. – ele sorriu.

- Com certeza, não. Até eu conseguiria, - falou, se aproximando da cesta - mas esse aro é... – e pulava para alcançá-lo - alto...demais!

- Então, caro Gênio, talvez você devesse usar a quadra ao lado. – e apontou. – Aquela quadra é para as meninas. Tem o aro mais baixo, a rede de vôlei também fica mais baixa, quando é colocada...

- Blá blá blá. Eu já entendi. – e rumou para a quadra ao lado. – E eu jogo melhor que você. Agora que o aro está... – disse, enquanto saltava e encostava no aro. – na faixa do meu pulo.

- Ah, você acha? – perguntou, desafiador, se aproximando da ruiva.

- Tenho certeza, Sr. Bonzão. – respondeu, numa aproximação perigosa.

- Então vamos jogar. – sorriu o loiro, em desafio.

- Melhor de dez.

- Perfeito. Comece com a bola. Mesmo com essa vantagem, ainda vai perder feio. – e sorriu mais uma vez, ao passar a bola para as mãos de Gina.

- Se é o que você acha... – assim que pegou a bola, no canto esquerdo da quadra, acertou a cesta num arremesso equivalente a três pontos. Malfoy ficou ligeiramente surpreso.

- Passe pra mim. – e começou a adentrar na quadra, tentando se desviar da defesa de Gina, procurando alguma brecha entre seus braços. Assim que a achou, marcou dois pontos.

- Ainda estou na frente. – ameaçou a ruiva. Logo em seguida, marcou uma de dois, e Draco, uma de três.

Depois, seguiu-se várias marcações de dois pontos, estendo o jogo a pouco mais de meia hora, uma vez que a defesa dos dois era impecável, quanto mais o ataque. No final, estavam empatados com nove pontos cada, com alguns tropeços e tombos no caminho da conquista. Arfando, ambos decidiram parar por ali.

- Admito...que joga muito bem, Weasley. – falou Draco, apoiado nos joelhos.

- Admito que você também.

- Outro dia...quem sabe amanhã, não repetimos e fazemos um melhor de 20?

- Se é que sobreviveremos a um melhor de 20! – disse, sorrindo e fazendo o loiro rir também. Ele observou suas pernas brancas completamente de fora no short que usava. A blusa branca sem mangas e o costumeiro tênis de mola a faziam uma jogadora sensual de basquete.

- Ei. Sua perna está sangrando. – avisou, enquanto corria para ver de perto.

- Deve ser aquela hora que eu caí. – e suas maçãs coraram ligeiramente. – Nada demais. Faço um curativo quando chegar no quarto.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda?

- Claro, Malfoy. Mas obrigada. – disse.

- Nada. – e ficaram num silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos.

- Estranho hoje.

- O quê? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Nos tratamos...como gente. Sem intrigas, ou apelidos ou xingamentos! – ela mesma riu.

- Bem incomum. Mas talvez...estivesse na hora de amadurecer.

- Tem razão. – e sorriu. Malfoy a observou por alguns instantes, pensando em como lhe diria o que estava prestes a dizer.

- Então...quer continuar esse tratamento incomum mais tarde? – perguntou, sugestivo.

- O que está insinuando com isso, Sr. Bonzão? – e deixou-se gargalhar.

- Quer ir na festa de hoje à noite comigo, Mini-Weasley?

- Hm. Seria...interessante. – ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bom. – ele sorriu, olhando em seus olhos castanhos, penetrantes. – Nos vemos mais tarde. Ou antes, no almoço. Blaise com certeza irá chamar Lovegood para almoçar com ele. – falou, postando-se de pé e ajudando Gina a se levantar também.

- Vamos ver, né. Já são... – e ela buscou seu relógio de pulso. – Nossa, uma e meia da tarde! Deixei Luna dormindo no quarto. Vou acordá-la e pedir para que se encontre com Blaise em...ah, sei lá!

- É, deixe isso com eles.

- Nos vemos. – ela disse, acenando para ele, e mancando um pouco devido ao machucado na perna esquerda.

- Tem certeza que não quer ajuda? Vamos, eu vou com você até lá. Pode ser que caia de novo, Weasley Gênio! – e gargalhou.

- Sua doninha retardada! – e seguiu com ele até o corredor dos quartos, onde cada um entrou no seu.

O de Gina era o número dois, primeiro do corredor direito, feminino, e o de Draco o número nove, último do corredor esquerdo, masculino. Isto é, se não fosse o corredor que atravessava entre eles, estariam lado-a-lado. Como era mesmo na realidade.


	6. Surpresas

**Capítulo 6 – Surpresas**

Batia baixo na porta, tentando não acordar Luna de forma repentina, lamentando por não ter levado a maldita chave da suíte com ela.

- Luna! – sussurrava. – Abre aqui!

- Tá aberta, Gina! Entra logo, essa "bateção" de porta irrita. – berrou a loira. Gina, ainda descrente, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

- Garota, você não ia dormir? - perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si. A garota estava sentada na escrivaninha, escondida atrás do laptop.

- Bom, eu até dormi. Por uns...vinte minutos. Aí, meu telefone tocou e eu recebi uma mensagem do Blaise. – e ela deixou que seus olhos aparecessem acima do computador, brilhosos e sonhadores. – Você quer ver? – quase saltava de excitação.

- Claro.

- Tá em cima da cama. – e voltou a sumir no laptop.

Gina sentou na cama e pegou o LG KS360 rosa e cheio de strass de Luna. "Preciso de um celular desses", disse a si mesma pela milionésima vez, em quanto abria o celular. "Talvez não tão rosa, mas eu preciso".

Abriu a Caixa de Entrada lotada com mensagens de Colin Creevey, o mais-gay-impossível de Hogwarts, mas o melhor amigo das duas. E a última recebida fora mesmo de Zabini.

_Ei Luna :)_

_Dê uma olhadinha nos seus e-mails. Você tem mesmo um laptop no seu quarto, né? Porque eu tenho um. Legal, não acha?_

_A propósito, você sabe para onde o Draquinho foi?_

_Zabini._

Ao acabar de ler a mensagem, Gina rolou de rir pelo quarto. Sabia que Blaise tinha uma relação muito íntima com Malfoy (talvez até demais), mas nunca imaginaria que ele permitisse que Zabini o chamasse de "Draquinho". E talvez não permitisse mesmo.

- Qual é a graça, Gina? – a loira fazia beicinho.

- Draquinho... – e continuava a gargalhar pelo quarto.

- Ah, isso. É, eu também estranhei isso. Afinal... por que ele pensou que eu saberia o paradeiro do Malfoy? – perguntou, talvez mais para si mesma do que para a amiga. Gina parou de rir no mesmo instante, percebendo a falta de percepção da narguilé ambulante.

- Esqueça, Luna. – disse, revirando os olhos, colocando o celular onde estava e postando-se ao lado da amiga. – Enfim, continue.

- Tá. Aí, eu li a mensagem e corri pro computador. E no e-mail ele me chamou para almoçar com ele! Disse que eu podia escolher se seria o Restaurante do convés ou o do andar debaixo!

- Que ótimo, Luna! E você já escolheu em qual você vai?

- Na verdade, não. Estava esperando você chegar! – e abriu um sorriso gigantesco que chegou a assustar a ruiva.

- Mas é você que vai almoçar com ele, maluca! Porque precisa da minha opinião?

- Porque ele deu a idéia de chamar o Draco, e eu decidi te chamar! Um almoço entre casais amigos, entende? – e seus olhos chamuscaram de expectativa.

- Mas... – e começou a subjetivar.

- Mas nada, Gina. Vamos, você está suada. Vá tomar banho enquanto eu escolho a sua roupa. – falou a loira, empurrando a amiga para dentro do banheiro e fechando a porta, e só a soltou quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, com gritinhos de Gina. A loira não conseguiu distinguir se eram de expectativa ou de raivinha.

Jogou sua mala e a da amiga na cama e começou a buscar roupas adequadas para o almoço banhado de sol.

- Blaise! – berrou Draco, assim que entrou em sua suíte. Sua mala estava totalmente aberta no chão e tinha um conjunto em cima da cama. Logo, o moreno deixou que sua cabeça aparecesse de dentro do banheiro.

- Sim, querido? – perguntou, com os cabelos molhados e jogados no rosto. Malfoy bateu a porta às suas costas.

- O que significa isso? – e apontou para sua mala aberta no chão e suas roupas estranhamente arrumadas em cima da cama.

- É o seguinte, Draquinho. – começou, indo em sua direção. – Eu chamei a Luna para almoçar comigo. Aí, eu sugeri levar você, e ela disse que ia chamar a Weasley. Então, eu separei para você uma roupinha pra você não ir que nem um lixo. – e sorriu.

- Blaise. Eu não ando como um lixo! Não sou você. Sei escolher minhas roupas. E isso... – e pegou a camisa vermelha com flores amarelas. – além de não ser meu, é horrível, é quase igual a sua e são as cores da Grifinória! Meu Deus, Blaise!

- Ah, eu achei que ficaria bonitinho se você fosse parecido comigo! – e apontou para a sua blusa florida azul com cinza. – E eu também pensei que a Weasley ficaria orgulhosa se te visse vestido com as cores da casa dela!

- Não, Blaise. Pode jogar isso nas suas coisas de volta. Não vou usar. E está calor demais para ir de calça! E você pensou que eu iria usar essa gravata preta por cima dessa blusa? Blaise, que roupa horrível! – e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Mas eu separei até a cuequinha box! – e levantou a roupa íntima do loiro. Ele olhava, descrente, a raiva florescendo de seus olhos. – Ah, talvez seja melhor você ir tomar banho, Draquinho. Vai lá, vai! – e empurrou gentilmente o amigo para dentro do banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida. Suspirou de alívio assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Draco saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha a fim de procurar roupas descentes para ir. Viu Zabini altamente entretido em seu Palmtop azul. Correu para o banheiro, trocou-se, penteou os cabelos, jogando-os para trás e passou o perfume que o próprio Blaise lhe dera. "Pelo menos para perfume o Blaise tem gosto. E talvez para as mulheres também", pensou.

Saiu do banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Estava de bermuda branca, uma camisa social fina e verde com os dois primeiros botões abertos e de chinelo. "Ah, é só um almoço", e olhou para Blaise. Continuava com os chinelos, a bermuda bege e a blusa azul com flores cinza e mexendo no palmtop.

- Blaise. Você vai assim mesmo?

- Aham. – respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do celular.

- O que faz aí? – e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, tirando o celular de suas mãos.

_Blaise._

_Estou tendo trabalho com a ruiva mais estressada do Cruzeiro. Encontre-nos em cinco minutos no corredor._

_Estou doida para ver qual é a surpresa._

_Luna :)_

_P.S: Você já achou o Draquinho?_

Draco quase quebrou o celular do amigo ao ler a palavra "Draquinho".

- Blaise. Como ela sabe que você me chama assim? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

- Desde que eu perguntei se ela sabia onde o Draquinho estava, ué. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Que seja. E qual é a surpresa? – logo, Blaise pôs-se de pé e apontou para o que Draco imaginou ser a camisa.

- Você me assusta. – e puxou o amigo em direção à porta. Assim que a trancaram, depararam-se com as meninas esperando-os no corredor, em meio aos muitos que passavam ali para almoçar.

Luna usava um vestido azul até um pouco antes do joelho e sandálias amarelas, o que Draco achou totalmente disforme. Mas estava linda, com os cabelos lisos até o quadril. Blaise literalmente babava.

- Luna, você está... – ele ia dizer, mas a garota correu em sua direção, enquanto dava gritinhos.

- Que blusa linda, Blaise! Era a surpresa, não era? Ah, que linda! É tão...tão...Cruzeiro! E são as cores da Corvinal! Que lindo, Blaise! – e o abraçou, literalmente saltando no moreno. Gina e Draco assistiam a tudo de olhos arregalados.

E Gina. Estava mesmo incrível. Usava um short jeans escuro bem curto, uma blusa branca de renda com um decote não muito provocante, mas na medida certa para se enlouquecer alguém, e sandálias de salto alto brancas. Seus cabelos caíam aos cachos pelos ombros, até a metade das costas.

Seguiram até o Restaurante um andar abaixo ao do convés, onde encontraram muitas mesas vazias, mas alguns alunos e alunas almoçando. Num quadro mágico localizado em cima do balcão do restaurante, estava escrito: "Hoje: Peixes e Frutos do Mar".

Blaise e Draco cumprimentaram Goyle e Crabble e Gina e Luna cumprimentaram Lilá, Parvati e Romilda. Só as grifinórias e sonserinos estavam naquele Restaurante. Algo incomum de se ver.

- Devem ter escolhido o Restaurante do convés. – disse Luna, quando todos se sentaram. Blaise deu de ombros.

- Fez um curativo no machucado, Weasley? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ah, foi um corte pequeno. Só precisei lavar. – e mostrou o joelho um pouco vermelho.

- Devo admitir que está decentemente vestida, Mini-Weasley. – ele disse.

- Meu Deus, Malfoy. Dói em você elogiar diretamente alguém?

- Digamos que fere o meu ego.

- Você é impossível! – e riu.

- Pronta? – perguntou Blaise, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Pronta! – e ambos abriram o celular e começaram a digitar o que Gina imaginava serem mensagens.

- Mas o quê...? – começou Draco, assustado demais para continuar.

- Parece que estão enviando mensagens um para o outro. – sugeriu a ruiva.

- Ah, que lindo, Blaise! – e abraçou o moreno. Os dois assistiam a cena com a boca aberta. "Blaise achou alguém a sua altura, afinal", pensou o loiro.

- Não me diga! – falou o sonserino, boquiaberto, enquanto olhava para seu palmtop.

- Pois é! – respondeu Luna.

- Eu acho que quero sair daqui. – disse Draco, impressionado.

- O que vão pedir? – perguntou o garçom. Ao mesmo tempo, Luna e Blaise fecharam seus celulares e deram uma olhada no cardápio.

- O que você acha deste? – e Blaise mostrou um item do cardápio a Luna.

- Magnífico.

- Então, preferimos os petiscos primeiro. Queremos ostras. – disse, fechando o cardápio e o colocando sobre a mesa. Os dois continuavam boquiabertos.

- E vocês?

- Numa conta a parte. – disse Draco, pegando um cardápio e entregando um a Gina. – Direto à entrada. Quero um Bacalhau ao Vinho Branco.

- Eu quero um Espaguete com Salmão e Brócolis. – pediu a ruiva.

- E o que querem para beber?

- Duas Bananas Power! – disse Blaise. Draco arregalou os olhos de tal forma que Gina imaginou que sairiam.

- Blaise. O que é uma "Banana Power"? – sussurrou.

- É uma bebida, Draquinho. Tá na cara, né? – e revirou os olhos. Gina não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar.

- Eu vou querer uma Laranja Espumante. E para o Draquinho...

- Quero uma Limonada Suíça. – e fuzilou Blaise com os olhos.

- Estou chocado. Primeiro, você começa a enviar mensagens para a Lovegood que, por acaso, está DO SEU LADO. Segundo, pede ostras como petisco. Terceiro, pede uma Banana Power como bebida e ainda me chama de "Draquinho". Você está me assustando. Não é somente um metrosexual, Blaise?

- Ah, claro que não. É só isso. – respondeu ao garçom, que logo se retirou dali. Ele e Luna pronunciaram o "Prontos!" de novo e voltaram e enviar mensagens por celular. Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a observar Gina.

- Formal, não? Bacalhau ao Vinho Branco e Limonada Suíça.

- Despojada, não? Espaguete com Salmão e Brócolis e Laranja Espumante.

- Meu sobrenome não é Malfoy. – e riram.

- Então...mantém a idéia de hoje a noite? Ou encontrou mais alguém?

- Na verdade, estou bem curiosa para a Festa. Não pretendo mudar de companhia. – ao dizer isso, ele sorriu.

- Nunca imaginei mesmo manter uma conversa formal com você por mais de...na verdade, nunca imaginei ter uma conversa formal com você.

- Preciso dizer que também não? – e ele baixou os olhos. Gina pensava que ele só podia estar bêbado. Isso nunca aconteceria. Na verdade, talvez nem estivesse acontecendo. Talvez fosse somente curiosidade mesmo. "A Festa vai dizer", pensou.

- Aqui está. Ostras e dois Bananas Power. – disse o garçom, que em seu crachá dizia ser o Müller, enquanto tirava da bandeja o petisco e bebidas e os colocava em frente a Zabini e Luna.

- Ah, obrigada. – disse Luna, bebendo um gole. – Quer experimentar, Gina? Tem baunilha, mel...

- Ah...não, Luna. Obrigada.

- Nem ofereça, Blaise. – disse Malfoy.

- O de vocês fica pronto em dois minutos. – e voltou ao Restaurante. Eles assentiram. Poucos segundos depois, Zacarias Smith chega até eles, acompanhado de McMillan e Diggory.

- Ei, Gina! – disse o capitão do Time Masculino de Basquete da Corvinal.

- Ah, olá Zac. – cumprimentou, deixando que ele beijasse as costas de sua mão.

- Eu estava passando por aqui e te vi. Então pensei que talvez...pudesse te acompanhar nessa Festa de hoje a noite.

- Bom, eu adoraria, Zac. Mas...

- Ela vai comigo, Smith. – disse Draco.

- Com você? – perguntou, de olhos arregalados.

- A Weasley vai com o Malfoy? – perguntou Hopkins para McMillan.

- O que ouviu. – continuou, frio. Ele direcionou o olhar para Gina, que assentiu.

- Tudo bem, então. – e saiu, com os dois ao seu encalço, pronunciando coisas como "Weasley e Malfoy?", "Impossível", "Vão se matar".

Foi no mesmo instante que o pedido dos dois chegou. Blaise e Luna literalmente chupavam as ostras, e o barulho não era nada agradável. Müller colocou os pratos e as bebidas diante deles e voltou ao bar.

Conversavam animadamente enquanto almoçavam, ouvindo as gargalhadas estrondosas de Blaise e Luna à sua frente. As horas passavam e eles nem se davam conta. Acabaram de comer quando Luna e Blaise estavam na metade da entrada. Draco ofereceu-se para pagar o almoço dos dois e resolveram deixar Blaise e Luna à sós.

- Que horas são? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Quatro e cinqüenta e cinco. – respondeu, assustando-se com a hora. Estavam no convés, sentados nos sofás azul marinho, abaixo do toldo coberto de flores.

- É, está passando rápido. – ela disse.

- Quer uma bebida? – ele perguntou, apontando para o bar.

- Ah, claro.

- Batida ou Não-Batida?

- Batida. – sorriu, e ele voltou com duas batidas nas mãos. Entregou-lhe a sua.

- Um brinde a quê? – perguntou.

- Hm. Um brinde às surpresas que um Cruzeiro pode trazer. – e sorriu com o canto da boca, levantando sua taça. Gina corou e levantou a sua também, brindando-as.

Encaravam-se nos olhos desconcertantes e profundos de cada um. Gina assustou-se ao vê-lo levantar o braço e mexer em algo às suas costas, mas logo Draco pousou-o em frente à ruiva, e segurava um lírio branco.

- Obrigada. – e a pegou. Continuaram ali por mais alguns instantes, até que o barman veio buscar suas taças.

Foram até a beira do navio e viram só mar, sem nenhuma terra à vista. O sol começava a se pôr. O silêncio estava completamente agradável, com o vento queimando em seus rostos e esvoaçando o cabelo de ambos, até que...

- GINA! – berrou alguém que a ruiva tinha total noção de quem era. Virou-se e viu a garota correr em sua direção. – Onde você esteve?

- Eu estava...

- Tem noção de que horas são?

- Pra falar a verdade...

- Já são cinco e meia, Gina!

- Mas então por que a...

- Anda, temos pouco tempo para nos arrumar.

- Ainda faltam duas horas e meia! – disse Malfoy.

- Ah! – berrou, pedindo silêncio. – Sem mais palavras!

Puxou o braço de Gina consigo enquanto ia em direção às escadas. A ruiva lançou um olhar furtivo a Draco e bateu com a cabeça na de Luna, que tinha parado bruscamente. O garoto gargalhou.

- A propósito, Draquinho. Blaise está te procurando. – disse a loira, que o fez parar de rir imediatamente com o apelido que o imbecil de seu amigo havia lhe dado.

- Anda, Gina. Temos muito a fazer. – e continuou a puxá-la, enquanto ela passava a mão constantemente na cabeça devido ao esbarrão na cabeça vaga de Luna.


	7. Pré Festa

**Capítulo 7 – Pré-Festa**

Continuava ali, na beira do navio, deixando-se impressionar pelo o que tinha feito com a ruiva durante a tarde. "É um progresso e tanto. Mas é necessário. Malfoys nunca perdem apostas", pensou, arrogante como sempre. Escurecia rápido. E já tinha idéias muito bem formuladas para a festa daquela noite.

Estranhou por Blaise ainda não tê-lo procurado no convés. Assim, aproveitou o pouco tempo que lhe restava sozinho. Tempo este, contado em segundos.

- Draco Malfoy! – berrou o garoto, já correndo em direção ao loiro, que lamentava. "Ele não vive sem mim", pensou. – Onde esteve?

- Aqui, mamãe. – e revirou os olhos.

- Pois então, eu preciso te contar.

- Então não conte.

- Eu fui beijar a Luna lá na Sala de Entretenimento, porque já eram quase cinco horas e fomos expulsos do Restaurante. – disse, ignorando o pedido do amigo.

- Ah, que imbecil.

- Aí, ela chegou e disse que queria começar a guardar as boas lembranças a partir da festa de hoje. Consegui, cara!

- Você fala como se ganhasse o Oscar.

- Mas ela não é o Oscar. É melhor que ele!

- Pensei que já estivesse acostumado com as mulheres, Blaise.

- E estou, Draco. Mas a Luna é diferente. Ela é tipo...a minha outra metade da melancia.

- Melancia, Blaise? – perguntou, abismado.

- Sim. Melancias são sexys. Eu sou sexy. Se eu fosse uma fruta, seria uma melancia.

- Ah, entendi. – respondeu, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vamos nos arrumar?

- Claro que não. Somos homens. Em cinco minutos ficamos prontos. Vamos beber alguma coisa. – disse, seguindo para o bar. Sentaram-se nos altos bancos e pediram uma cerveja amanteigada cada. Já tinham dezessete anos, eles podiam.

- Um brinde à melhor aposta de todas. – disse o loiro, batendo seu copo no de Blaise.

- E um brinde...às nossas belas mulheres. – os dois riram e beberam suas cervejas num único gole. Assim, voltaram para a sua suíte.

- Já não basta, Luna? – perguntou a ruiva, perdendo a paciência.

- Ainda não, Gina. Sossegue! – gritou.

- Eu ainda nem troquei de roupa! E você deve estar me maquiando há meia hora mais ou menos.

- Calma, vai valer a pena. – e passava alguma coisa nos olhos da ruiva.

- Nem o cabelo eu arrumei ainda! – choramingava. – E você já está pronta, sua ridícula. Que horas são?

- Para de falar, Gina! E são sete e meia.

- O QUÊ? – berrou a garota.

- Calma. Pronto, já acabei. E o que fazer com esses cabelos? – pensou.

Com Gina impaciente batendo o pé insistentemente no chão, começou a secar seus cabelos com a varinha. Decidiu mantê-los lisos e com uma longa franja lateral. Amarrou uma fita branca em seus cabelos e puxou o laço para baixo, por trás dos cabelos.

- Pronto. Se precisar de ajuda com a camisa, me avisa, ta? – e começou a dar os últimos retoques enquanto se olhava no espelho.

- Tá, tá. – dizia impaciente, enquanto abria as sacolas e trocava de roupa.

- E a senhorita não comprou sapato! Qual vai usar? Quer uma minha emprestada?

- Acho que eu tenho uma boa dentro da minha mala. – disse, enquanto vestia a blusa com cuidado.

- Deixa eu ver. – e correu em direção à mala, achando o sapato a que Gina se referia. – Ele é lindo! Use este mesmo. – e seu celular tocou, de cima da escrivaninha. Luna praticamente voou em sua direção.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou a ruiva, que já colocava os sapatos.

- AAAH! – berrou, fazendo Gina saltar. Correu até ela e lhe entregando o celular. – Olha isso, Gina! – Ela pegou o celular de suas mãos e leu a mensagem de Blaise.

_Luna :)_

_Encontre-nos no convés, oito em ponto. Estaremos perto da cachoeira artificial._

_A propósito, diga à ruivinha que o Draquinho está angustiado com a ansiedade._

_Beijos, Zab._

Ela havia lido bem? Draco Malfoy, ansioso? Estava surpresa.

- Eu te disse! Eu te disse! – cantarolava Luna, enquanto pulava com seu salto cristal por todo o quarto. Estava linda, com certeza, Seus cabelos pulavam a cada salto, e eram estrondosamente lindos.

- Que horas são?

- Cinco para as sete! – e guardava o celular, balas, gloss, lápis, e o mais estranho. Um mini-grampeador. Gina decidiu não perguntar o porquê. Sabia que se assustaria com a resposta.

A ruiva colocou o celular numa estratégica renda que prendia em sua coxa, e era imperceptível pela roupa de cima, e colocou seu cartão do Cruzeiro dentro da bolsa minúscula de Luna. Passou perfume em volta do corpo e principalmente no pescoço.

Olhou-se no espelho. Admitia a si mesmo que estava magnífica. E o salto a deixara um pouco mais alta, o que impediria Draco dos apelidos. Ou talvez não impedisse. Ou talvez ele nem tivesse palavras para isso. Talvez ficasse surpreso com Gina.

Assim, foi puxada por Luna para a Festa no Convés, imaginando como voltaria para o quarto aquela noite.


	8. A Festa, Parte I

**Capítulo 8 – A Festa Parte I**

Estavam cinco minutos atrasadas ao chegarem no convés. Assim que Gina pisou na madeira bem escovada do local, foi interpelada por Zacarias Smith, capitão do time de basquete da Lufa-Lufa, que parecia estar esperando-a na entrada da festa.

- Gina! – ele suspirou, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés. – Você está absolutamente esplêndida esta noite! Não que você não seja sempre, porque você sabe que você é...

- Claro, Smith. Mas se você nos der licença...nossos companheiros estão a nossa espera logo ali. – disse Luna, apontando para uma das várias cachoeiras artificiais do convés. – E sabe o que mais? Draco Malfoy não está te olhando com cara de bons amigos. Então é melhor que a gente vá logo. – e abriu um sorriso gigantesco para ele. Gigantescamente falso.

- Ah, é claro. Eu também estou esperando Lilá aparecer...mas a gente se vê. – e deu um sorriso triste. – E você está mesmo linda, Gina. Você também Luna. Até mais. – e seguiu para as escadas.

- Luna! – disse Gina, assim que Smith sumiu de vista. – Coitado do garoto!

- Ah, Gina. Por favor. Tipo assim, o cara é insistente demais. Desde o início do ano ele ta querendo sair com você, e você negou trocentas mil e duzentas vezes. E ele sabe que você viria pra festa com o Draco. DRACO, sabe quem é? DRACO MALFOY, o Draquinho. E ele ainda faz isso? Ah, quase pediu pra morrer. Mas é claro que você ta linda e tudo mais.

Gina riu e abraçou a amiga.

- Quem está linda é você. Obrigada, Luna.

Estavam tão entretidas elogiando uma à outra que nem perceberam quando Blaise e Draco se aproximaram.

- Docinho de melancia! – disse Blaise, girando Luna no ar.

- Ah, meu caramelozinho! – suspirou Luna, abraçando-o depois.

Gina e Draco assistiam à cena de boca aberta. Quando se entreolharam, disseram em uníssono:

- Malucos.

Riram um da cara do outro, até que Draco se aproximou um pouco mais e olhou nos olhos de Gina.

- Você está...completamente...

- Linda. Ela sabe. Não foi o primeiro a dizer isso hoje, Draquinho. – disse Luna, aparecendo quase no meio dos dois.

Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar Gina, de cima a baixo. Estava mesmo absurdamente linda. Usava sandálias prateadas com strass, de salto de cristal e tiras até a metade da canela; uma saia branca mais ou menos curta, perfeitamente colada ao seu corpo curvilíneo e com uma fenda grande na coxa esquerda; e uma blusa verde também colada com um grande decote, segurando cada lado somente com um fino pedaço de tecido, e suas costas estavam nuas. Seus cabelos ruivos caíam lisos por seus ombros até a metade das costas, e sua maquiagem também estava intacta. Gina podia ser facilmente comparada a uma deusa.

Ele não resistiu, e se aproximou cada vez mais, deixando seus lábios bem próximos do ouvido de Gina.

- Sério. Você está definitivamente deslumbrante, Mini-Weasley. – ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. E eu, definitivamente, nunca imaginei que seria possível um elogio sair de sua boca. Principalmente direcionado a mim. – ela riu.

- Bom, você não me conhece muito bem, pelo jeito. Mas isso... – e voltou a olhar nos olhos dela. - ...pode ser facilmente resolvido hoje a noite. – e deu o típico sorriso sedutor digno de um Malfoy.

Gina amoleceu por dentro, apesar de não deixar transparecer. Afinal, não daria esse gostinho a Draco tão cedo. Porém, foi entregue pelas bochechas coradas e o sorriso tímido. Apesar de ser uma das garotas mais disputadas de Hogwarts, ela ainda mantinha sua integridade e timidez. O que, como você verá nas próximas linhas até o final deste capítulo, tem durabilidade curta.

Para ela, Draco também estava magnífico. Estava com um tênis branco de mola azul, uma calça jeans branca e uma camisa social azul clara ligeiramente despojada, mas ao mesmo tempo formal, e que, por acaso, estava aberta até o quarto botão, já mostrando tanta coisa que Gina perdera momentaneamente a noção. Também estava usando seu cordão de prata, o que dava a ele maiores ares de 'bad boy', e o típico anel dos Malfoy. Sem contar com seu cabelo, perfeitamente jogado para trás e seu perfume completamente viciante.

- E aí? Quando os pombinhos vão sair desse love e parar de ficar se olhando pra aproveitar a festa? Alô, gente! Estamos na entrada do convés, estamos atrapalhando a passagem! Diga a eles, caramelozinho. – falou Luna.

- Pois é, Draquinho. Tá certo que a sua acompanhante tá super gata. Na verdade, a segunda mais gata desse Navio. Porque a primeira é o meu docinho. – ele disse, sorrindo e roçando o seu nariz no de Luna. - E que você já deve estar louco para agarrar ela logo agora. Mas, como meu docinho diz: 'Alô!', se liga, Draquinho. A festa!

- Certo, é melhor a gente ir. – disse Gina, puxando Draco e tentando esconder o quão vermelhas suas bochechas estavam. E não era o blush que Luna havia passado nela.

- Claro. – falou Draco, seguindo a ruiva. Ao passar por Blaise, fingiu um sorriso e imediatamente fechou a cara, dando-lhe um tapa forte na cabeça.

- Imbecil! – sussurrou.

Blaise passou a mão na cabeça para aliviar a dor, mas logo fingiu mandar um beijo para Draco, pronunciando sem voz um 'eu te amo, draquinho' e fazendo um coraçãozinho com as mãos, o que fez o loiro revirar os olhos.

Gina analisou a decoração do convés pela primeira vez na noite. Realmente o Sr. Wick tinha razão. O Navio iluminado a noite era mesmo lindo. Haviam luzes atravessando o convés de um lado para o outro, nas piscinas, nas cachoeiras. Luzes verdes, brancas, vermelhas, grandes malhas em tons de verde e branco estendidas por todo o lado. Os sofás que ficavam embaixo do toldo branco coberto de lírios haviam sido retirados, e em seu lugar haviam almofadas gigantes nos mesmos tons do tema da festa; o bar estava do outro lado agora, com dois barmans aparentemente profissionais, fazendo batidas, coquetéis e diversos drinks, próximo a uma gigantesca pista de dança coberta e parcialmente fechada por uma espécie de tenda, feita de malhas, mas cortada de forma a haver pequenos espaços entre os tecidos, por onde o vento pudesse entrar. E também haviam mesas dispersas, com velas flutuantes (possivelmente arte, ou melhor, feitiços de Filio e Horacio) e enfeites de flores em cima.

- A festa está mesmo linda. – disse Luna, quando se juntou aos dois, acompanhada de Blaise.

- É. – Gina falou, ainda admirando.

- E então, quer alguma coisa pra beber? – perguntou Draco.

- Um Martini Rosato. – respondeu Gina. Malfoy sorriu e se direcionou para o bar.

- E você, docinho? Quer o quê?

- Vamos lá escolher, meu caramelo. Tudo bem, Gina?

- Claro, Luna. Vou separar uma mesa pra gente.

- Então tá! – disse a loira, jogando beijinhos no ar, segurando o braço de Blaise e indo para o bar.

Gina sorriu e buscou uma mesa vazia, acenando para todos que falavam com ela. Achou uma perto da borda do navio e um pouco distante da pista, e quando ia sentar-se para esperar Luna e os garotos, foi pega de surpresa por Marcos Flint, da Sonserina, que estava com um copo de cerveja na mão.

- Meu Merlin, Weasley. Quer matar quem desse jeito? – perguntou, se aproximando cada vez mais dela, que sentia o hálito de álcool fortíssimo saindo de sua boca.

- Definitivamente, não você. – e tentou sentar novamente, mas ele a puxou, desta vez numa proximidade tão perigosa que ela pôde quase sentir o gosto da cerveja em seus lábios.

- Quer dançar comigo?

- Me solta, idiota. – e tentou se afastar dele, quando viu Draco o puxando para trás.

- Perdeu a noção, Flint? – ele perguntou, com a voz tão fria quanto seus olhos acinzentados.

- Ora, Draco. É a Weasley. Pensei que você...

- Pensou errado. Dê o fora daqui. E não pense em fazer isso de novo. – ele disse, quase que soletrando cada palavra, como se quisesse se fazer entender perfeitamente. Flint apenas assentiu e deu uma última olhada em Gina, até seguir em direção a Cho. – Mas será possível que não posso te deixar sozinha um segundo sem que alguém venha aqui dar em cima de você?

- Isso até as garotas perceberem que você chegou na festa. Aí eu que não vou poder te deixar sozinho. – ela riu.

- Certo, né? – e riu junto com ela. – Seu Martini Rosato. – e entregou o drink a ele.

- Hum, Martini Bianco. Quis combinar comigo? – falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, assim que ele pegou o seu próprio drink.

- Talvez. – e se aproximou mais dela.

- Um brinde a quê?

- Às surpresas que esta noite com certeza vai trazer. – estavam tão próximos que passaram a sussurrar. Seus narizes estavam quase roçando um no outro. Mas se aproximavam lentamente, e a vontade de Draco era puxá-la para si e beijá-la a noite toda, até que a situação ficasse tão tensa que eles acabassem amanhecendo na cabine dele. E estavam tão perto...

- Draquinho! Te achei, querido! – disse Blaise, assustando Gina ao aparecer de surpresa bem ao lado deles.

Draco não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso, como se já estivesse acostumado com as estranhas aparições repentinas do amigo. Mas pareceu um tanto zangado. Ou talvez até mesmo com vontade de matar o imbecil do Blaise ali mesmo. Seja por ter estragado o momento, seja por tê-lo chamado mais uma vez de 'Draquinho' e o tratado como se fosse um filho, ou até mesmo um namorado. Blaise era, definitiva e incondicionalmente, insuportável. Um pé no saco.

- Podemos nos sentar com vocês? Ah, que bom que sim! Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou, enquanto já estavam sentados na mesa, e fazendo uma cara (extremamente convincente) de inocente. Draco se perguntava como Blaise conseguia ser um dos caras mais desejados, pegadores e, para as meninas, sensuais, da escola.

- Alô? Terra para Draquinho! Ops. Não estamos em terra. Oceano para Draquinho! – Blaise disse, gargalhando da própria piada (imbecil).

- Você...é...um...tremendo...imbecil. – falou, mas não agüentou deixar de rir da tamanha imbecilidade da piada do amigo.

- Certo, certo. Vamos, juntem-se a nós. A propósito, você está mesmo linda, Gininha. – e sorriu.

- Valeu, Blaise. – disse. Assim, olhou para Draco e eles brindaram, finalmente, bebendo o drink em dois goles e piscando um para o outro antes de sentar.

- Hum. Pois é... – começou Blaise, enquanto bebia sua cerveja. – Vamos dançar, docinho! – e puxou Luna para a pista de dança, deixando suas bebidas para trás.

A pista de dança já estava cheia, já que a maioria dos alunos e alunas já estava lá. Um ou outro ainda estava na mesa conversando, ou no bar fazendo os pedidos. Draco baixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos, como se quisesse rezar.

- Merlin, nessa situação difícil, eu nem posso te pedir força. Porque se eu pedir força...eu mato o Blaise. – ele disse, fazendo Gina rir.

- Ele é impossível mesmo. Só não mais que esse love altamente repentino entre ele e Luna. Cara, dá pra imaginar? Eles nem ficaram ainda!

- Até dois segundos atrás. – disse o loiro, apontando para a pista de dança, onde os dois estavam se agarrando.

- Bom...até que enfim. Talvez assim a Luna pare de falar um pouco dele, e da vontade absurda que ela tinha de ficar com ele. Ou talvez...

- Só piore mais. – Draco riu. – Blaise gosta dela, já deixou claro. Mas não fica falando dela o tempo todo, sabe?

- Sei. Em compensação, ele passa a maior parte do tempo tentando provar pra você que, na verdade, a paixão por Luna é mera ilusão, já que ele é verdadeiramente louco por você.

- HA-HA, engraçadinha. – falou Draco.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se observando, buscando palavras que expressassem a vontade que ambos tinham de não querer falar nada, de se entregarem ali mesmo. Mas os dois tinham um gênio muito forte, e não entregariam os pontos tão fácil e rápido assim.

- E aí? E o Potter? Será que ficaria tão chateado como eu imagino se nos visse assim?

- Assim...como? – perguntou Gina, se fazendo, displicentemente, de inocente.

- Ah, como estamos ué. Conversando decentemente e próximos demais, quando se leva em conta toda a nossa história de ódio. – ele riu.

- Hum. O Harry ficaria um pouco chateado, imagino. Afinal, você é Draco Malfoy. Um...Malfoy, entende. Mas só por isso. Minha história com ele já acabou, e ele tá com a Cho. Se bem que... – e ela olhou para a pista de dança, onde Cho e Smith dançavam perto demais, para quem estava namorando com Harry Potter. - ...ele não vai ficar muito feliz com essa situação toda. Enfim, quem ia querer te matar mesmo seria o Rony. E talvez o Gui, e o Percy, e o Fred, e o Jorge...

- Entendi. – ele a cortou, rindo de nervoso.

- Mas por que perguntou isso? Sua única intenção em falar decentemente comigo é afetar o Harry? – perguntou, o sangue começando a ferver.

- Olha, como você vai passar a perceber daqui pra frente, eu sou bem sincero. E não minto ao dizer que isso me deixaria realizado.

- Ah é, Malfoy? Pois então... – Gina começou a dizer, já se levantando e pronta para matar Luna por tê-la feito aceitar aquela maldita aposta.

xxxxx

_Aê povo, parte I da festa postadinha aí :)_  
_Bom, no meu profile eu expliquei o que aconteceu, pra quem tá achando que isso aqui é plágio. Então dêem uma olhadinha lá!_  
_Quero as reviews que ficaram na outra fiic "/ Então comentem, e aguardem a parte II da Festa porque vai ser...haha, surpresa ;)_  
_É isso aí, gente. Até o próximo cap., digo, parte._  
_Beijos :*_  
_P.S.: a cada vez que eu escrevo um cap. novo, mais gay o Blaise fica. Onde esse Cruzeiro vai parar, hein? HUASHAUSHAUS :D_


	9. A Festa, Parte II

**Capítulo 8 – A Festa Parte II**

- Mas, Weasley. Você não me deixou terminar. – ele disse, calmamente, fazendo-a parar e cruzar os braços. Seu orgulho, seu gênio, não o permitia dizer o que estava prestes a dizer. Afinal, tudo não passava de uma aposta. Mas como um Malfoy, se ele iniciou um trabalho, deveria finalizá-lo, e o faria bem feito. – Estou disposto a viver novas...surpresas. – e se levantou, chegando mais perto de Gina. – Esquecer essas rixas antigas...das nossas famílias. – e tocou o rosto dela. – E começar de novo. O que acha, Weasley?

Draco quis pronunciar aquelas palavras displicentemente, como se não significassem necessariamente a verdade, e sim como parte de uma falsa conquista para cumprir a aposta. Mas, estranhamente, aquelas palavras adquiriram por si só um tom tão verdadeiro que Draco logo percebeu que a aposta não passava de uma máscara, uma desculpa para esconder sua real vontade de se entregar a ela.

Gina, por sua vez, apesar de não querer acreditar no que Draco havia acabado de dizer, tinha que admitir que aquilo soava verdadeiro demais. Uma coisa que ele nunca falaria, mesmo se estivesse mentindo. Ele nunca admitiria nada nesse sentindo. Não, se não fosse verdade. Então preferiu se deixar levar.

- É, pode ser uma boa, Malfoy. – admitiu, sorrindo.

- Então, GINA. Prazer, Draco. – e segurou a mão dela delicadamente, beijando-a em seguida. A garota riu.

- E aí, Draco. Sempre por aqui? – ela perguntou, deixando-se levar pelo clima mais ameno.

- Sempre que você estiver. – e piscou para ela. – Vamos beber alguma coisa e dançar.

Draco a puxou para o bar, onde pediram um _Blue Lagoon_ para cada, o que logo os deixaria tremendamente bêbados.

Foram dançar no mesmo instante e, para não perder o costume, ao passar por Blaise, Draco lhe deu um tapa na cabeça de presente, que gritou um 'ei, Draquinho! Não faça mais isso!', e logo voltou a beijar Luna.

O DJ era mesmo muito bom, e o _Dance_ enchia o ambiente, dando ao local uma atmosfera cada vez mais animada. Gina, que ainda tomava seu drink, se soltava cada vez mais com Draco, que já devia estar na sua décima lata de cerveja.

- Essa é a coisa mais improvável que um dia eu já imaginei. – disse Goyle, observando Draco dançando com Gina.

- Pelo menos você já imaginou. Eu nunca sequer pensei numa coisa dessas. – disse Crabbe.

- Hum. Pois é. O mundo ficou louco de repente. Flint está com a Vane. Sonserina e Grifinória? Nunca! Pelo menos até agora.

- E o Blaise com a Luna? Mal dá pra acreditar.

- Smith com a Lilá. Cedrico e a Padma.

- Cara. E a gente tá na segunda cerveja só.

- Mas e o Flitwick e o Slughorn, Goyle? – perguntou. Imediatamente os dois passaram os olhos pelo convés, a procura dos professores. Afinal, era impossível que eles estivessem vendo tudo aquilo sem reclamar. – Ah, tá explicado.

Os dois professores pareciam estar absolutamente entretidos com as acrobacias que os _barmans_ faziam com as garrafas de vodka. Deviam estar achando impressionante, uma vez que eles eram trouxas e faziam tudo aquilo sem magia.

- Que tal então, Crabbe?

- Encher a cara! – ele disse, e ambos trocaram um soco de mão.

E para ajudar a quebrar todas as regras (já que todo mundo estava quebrando, pelo jeito), os dois se aproximaram de Parvati Patil e Cátia Bell. Mais Sonserina x Grifinória. E mais louco aquele Cruzeiro estava ficando.

O álcool já tinha subido à cabeça de Gina. E por mais incrível que pareça, ainda não havia atingido em cheio a Draco, que provavelmente já estava acostumado a essas noites de bebedeira. Os pés de Gina já estavam doendo por causa do salto, e já estava toda descabelada e com a maquiagem desfeita. Tanto que Luna, ainda bem sóbria (diferente de Blaise, que caía o tempo todo) postou-se ao seu lado e cruzou os braços.

- Meu trabalho está todo desfeito. Gina, você precisa retocar a maquiagem e arrumar esse cabelo louco. – ela gritou no ouvido da amiga, que se separou um pouco de Draco. – Vamos lá que eu te ajudo.

- Ah, mas eu tô dançando, Luna. Alô! – berrou Gina, mas continuou sendo puxada pela amiga. Então, como seria inútil testar forças com alguém sóbrio, ela decidiu não resistir. – Eu já volto! – disse para Draco, que piscara para ela.

O loiro abriu o resto dos botões de sua camisa social e saiu da pista, indo em direção a uma das bordas do navio. Até ser interpelado por Lilá, que estava absolutamente fora de si.

- E aí, Draco. Será que podemos terminar aquela conversa do dia da festa? – ela perguntou, se enroscando no pescoço dele.

- Que festa, Lilá? – ele perguntou, sóbrio o suficiente pra saber que não houve festa nenhuma, nem conversa nenhuma.

- A que podemos fazer hoje. – disse, e por pouco não beijou Draco. Deixou que suas mãos tocassem o peitoral mais-que-perfeito do sonserino, que começou a se livrar dos braços dela.

- Ah. Não. A propósito, Smith está te esperando. Adeus. – e saiu de perto dela.

Começou a seguir para as almofadas gigantes verde e brancas em baixo dos toldos brancos com lírios, onde Cho estava sentada chorando. Imaginou três possibilidades: possibilidade um e a mais provável, ela havia traído o Potter e não deveria tê-lo feito, e agora está com peso na consciência; possibilidade dois, ela queria ter terminado com o Potter para ficar livre pra pegar quem quiser no Cruzeiro, e agora não pode pegar porque ficaria com peso na consciência; e terceira possibilidade que, com o andar do 'navio', era bem provável. Ela estava completamente bêbada e chorando é como ela reage ao álcool. Draco riu silenciosamente de sua mente altamente avançada.

Quando estava a aproximadamente dois metros do toldo, sentiu algo pular nas suas costas. Já estava pronto para jogar a pessoa no chão, quando imediata e infelizmente, reconheceu sua voz.

- Draquinho! Por onde esteve? Ai, que saudade! Não vivo mais sem você! – disse Blaise, se agarrando ainda mais ao pescoço do loiro.

- Blaise, seu homossexual imbecil. Desce daí JÁ! – e o amigo o obedeceu instantaneamente, e pôs-se de frente para Draco.

- Meu Merlin, Draquinho. O que significa isso? – perguntou, ao ver o peitoral e o abdômen do amigo desnudos.

- Blaise, poupe-me de sua homossexualidade.

- Certoo! Mas que você tá gostoso, você tá. Ah, se eu fosse a Gininha. Já tinha te pegado. – e então ele fez uma cara de surpresa. – Obviamente você já ficou com ela, né Draquinho? Quer dizer, até eu já peguei minha melanciazinha...

- Ainda não. – Draco disse, revirando os olhos e sentando-se nas almofadas, ignorando os soluções altos de Cho.

Blaise soltou uma exclamação de espanto que assustou a garota da Corvinal, tirando-a de seus prantos por alguns segundos, até que voltasse a chorar.

- Não...creio, Draquinho. Anda logo, cara. Sai dessa. – ele disse, sentando ao lado de Draco que, por alguns instantes, até chegou a cogitar que o amigo voltara ao normal, tentando ajudá-lo e tudo mais. Por alguns instantes. – ALÔ, amigo! Você é Draco Malfoy, o cara mais gostoso e pegador de Hogwarts! Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, meu docinho de coco.

Draco bufou alto, e puxou os cabelos, na tentativa de se segurar para não matar o amigo.

- Nossa, estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Vou ter uma ressaca daquelas amanhã. Você tem algum remedinho por aí, Draquinho querido? – ele perguntou, massageando as têmporas.

- BLAISE, sai daqui! – gritou. – AGORA.

- Ai, precisa ser tão grosseiro assim? Merlin. – e voltou sua atenção a Cho. – Não chore, meu bem. Os homens são assim mesmo. Uns insensíveis! – e saiu, cambaleando pelo convés, gritando 'cadê meu docinho de melancia?' a todo instante e para os quatro ventos.

Gina foi puxada por Luna até o banheiro, onde se viu no espelho e revirou os olhos. Seu cabelo ainda estava consideravelmente arrumado, só a sua maquiagem que havia saído. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho, e ela já estava saindo de seu ponto de controle, ou seja: MUITO bêbada.

- Vire pra mim. – disse Luna. Ela obedeceu. – Ah, amiga. Você tem que se soltar mais. Parece que mesmo bêbada, como você está, ainda está tímida. Então eu tenho dois conselhos pra você: ou você bebe mais, pra perder mais o controle, ou você se solta do jeito que você tá.

- Mas Luna... – ela começou a dizer.

- AH! Fique quieta ou eu vou borrar aqui. E nada de 'mas', se solte. Você está com Draco Malfoy, se liga. Até eu já peguei meu caramelozinho. E o Draco está, tipo assim, TOTALMENTE NA SUA. Então sai dessa. E outra, toma essa bala. – disse, soltando as maquiagens e revirando a sua bolsa a procura de balas. Quando as achou e desembrulhou, jogou na boca de Gina. – Seu hálito está péssimo. Você misturou o quê?

- Vodka, cerveja, tequila, uísque...um pouco de tudo. – ela pensou, e seu estômago começou a revirar, só de imaginar na ressaca que ela teria no dia seguinte. Luna voltou a maquiá-la.

- Lindo. Acho melhor você dormir no convés hoje, do jeito que você tá. Olha, se solta e faz alguma coisa. Temos que levar boas lembranças desse Cruzeiro, amiga. Se liga. Ou eu vou ter que, infelizmente, jogar os narguilés do amor em cima de você. E eles são bem agressivos, amiga. E constrangedores.

- Ahn...certo, Luna. – Gina disse, tentando se esquivar das loucuras da amiga. – Pensando bem, já vou indo. Ahn...tchau. – e correu para fora do banheiro. Luna sorriu vitoriosa.

Quando Gina chegou ao convés novamente, logo avistou Draco nas almofadas, virando um copo na boca. Seguiu em direção a ele, e quando estava de frente ao loiro, ele lhe ofereceu um outro copo pequeno, igual ao que ele havia virado um tempo atrás.

- O que é? – perguntou Gina.

- Conhaque.

Gina já havia provado em outras festas, e era verdadeiramente bom. Virou o copo em segundos e logo sentiu a queimação descendo-lhe pela garganta. Já não estava mais respondendo por suas atitudes.

Sentou-se ao lado de Draco, quando Blaise conseguiu chegar a eles mais bêbado do que já estava antes. Luna estava ao seu lado, perfeitamente normal, como se fosse aceitável o estado do moreno. Ele estava soluçando a cada dez segundos e parou em frente ao loiro, apontando o dedo em sua cara, e escondia algo na outra mão, atrás das costas.

- Voxê...ser um mal-ag, mal-agrrrr,decido, Draaaakee. IC. – ele falou, trombando para os lados. – Me maltrrrr-ta...e eu ainda lembro de – IC – te trrrrrr-zer um presentiii!

- O que é, Blaise? – perguntou, impaciente. Luna ria baixinho, já Gina ria tão alto que a Lula Gigante de Hogwarts poderia escutá-la.

Blaise fez uma pausa, com o seu sorrisinho misteriosamente sarcástico estampado no rosto, quando berrou, jogando as mãos pro alto e mostrando o que escondia.

- Fiiiiirewhiskeeeeeeeeeey! IC! – e a garrafa caiu de sua mão, quebrando no chão. Ele ficou olhando um bom tempo para os cacos no chão de convés, como se processando a informação. Vinte segundos depois, ele voltou a falar. – Ops. Caiu. Não teeem problemaaaaaax, - IC -Draaaquinho. Tem mais de onde essa amiga veeeeeeeeeeiu - IC -!

Draco olhava tudo de olhos arregalados. Ele próprio estava bêbado sim, e talvez tivesse bebido a mesma coisa que Blaise, ou um pouquinho menos. Mas o moreno sempre enlouquecia quando bebia.

O assistiu pegar dentro do bolso uma mini-garrafa de Firewhiskey, transformando-a em seu tamanho normal e entregando a Draco com dificuldade, tentando acertar sua mão, enquanto Gina continuava a rir escandalosamente. Tirou do bolso mais umas dez mini-garrafas e deu a Draco, deixando que ele exercesse a tarefa de aumentá-las, coisa que o loiro já sabia bem.

- De onde você roubou essas garrafas, Blaise? – perguntou Luna, paciente.

- Ora, doxiinho. Do armááário do – IC - Aaargus Aborto Fiil, Fiilch, é claro. Aqueela coiisa confixcooou – IC - de mim no iníxiu do ano. Maix eeeeeeu...Drake saabe. Eeeeu – IC - xou um gênio! – disse o moreno. Luna aguardou pacientemente para ouvir, uma vez que ele demorara quase um minuto falando só isso.

Ela viu Blaise tirar mais uma garrafa de Firewhiskey do bolso e transformá-la em seu tamanho original. Abriu-a e encostou na boca, rindo e caindo no chão logo em seguida.

- Ah. – a loira disse. – Vou levá-lo para beber água. Vamos, caramelozinho. – e o arrastou pelo chão do convés, fazendo uma trilha de Firewhiskey.

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e Gina tirou a garrafa de suas mãos, bebendo tudo num gole só. Ele arregalou ainda mais ou olhos, ao vê-la empurrar a garrafa pelo convés e fazendo Zacarias Smith tropeçar nela. Ele conseguiu evitar de cair, até que escorregou na trilha de Firewhiskey que Blaise fizera. Ela gargalhou alto e olhou para Draco, que estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que é, Draquinho? – ela perguntou, pegando umas das garrafinhas, transformando-as em seu tamanho original, abrindo-a e oferecendo ao loiro. – Vamos, beba comigo. – sussurrou, mordendo a orelha do mesmo em seguida.

O garoto sorriu e virou a garrafa, enquanto a ruiva passava a mão pelo seu peitoral definido, arranhando-o. Ele puxou-a pela cintura, e ficou a milímetros de sua boca, deixando que ela encurtasse o resto da distância. Gina passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e o puxou para si, beijando-o com tanta força que chegou a machucar seus lábios. Mas estava bêbada demais para sentir dor.

Acabaram se jogando por cima das almofadas, em beijos cada vez mais enlouquecedores e selvagens. Cada toque das mãos de Draco fazia seu corpo formigar, estremecer. E toda mordida e arranhão que Gina fazia a ele, por mais que doesse, só o deixava mais louco. O ar já estava lhes faltando, e suas bocas se pressionavam tanto que mal davam para se beijar. Mas eles não podiam parar, não queriam. Demoraram tanto tempo para se entregar dessa forma...

Até que um barulho de microfone sendo ligado muito perto da caixa de som os assustou e o separou, seguido daquela voz que Draco reconheceria em todo o lugar.

- Exe negóxio extá funxionando? IC! – perguntou, batendo no microfone e fazendo todo mundo tampar os ouvidos. – ALÔÔÔÔ, EXTÃO ME OUVINDO? – Blaise gritou, voltando a bater no microfone.

'_Não'_, Draco pensou. _'Só estamos ficando surdos com essa merda'_.

- Estamos, carameloziinho! – disse Luna, no meio dos alunos, na pista de dança, que agora estava sem a tenda, ao céu aberto, devido ao calor que lá fazia.

- Vamos. – chamou Gina, ainda muito bêbada, quase caindo e puxando Draco consigo.

Blaise ainda testava o microfone, batendo nele, mesmo com os protestos dos alunos. Ele não devia estar ouvindo nada. Ao chegarem lá, viram o DJ tentando tirar o maldito microfone da mão dele, que berrava e tentava puxá-lo de volta.

- XOOOOOOLTA, É MEEEU! – gritava.

Por fim, conseguiu pegá-lo de volta, fazendo o pobre coitado do DJ cair no chão. Ele gargalhou, apontando para o mesmo. Até que se recompôs, voltando a olhar para todos.

- Eu queria a atenxão de todos! Queeeero fa-faaaaaaaaaa...FAXEER uma confidênxia. IC! – e olhou para Luna, sorrindo e mandando um beijinho.

Todos olhavam para ele com uma cara de dúvida, tão bêbados quanto ele para entender alguma coisa. Draco e Gina olharam curiosos. Draco quase em seu limite e Gina olhando em volta, tentando compreender o porquê de estarem no meio do mar num navio cheio de gente.

Blaise fez uma pausa e olhou para todos fixando, por fim, o olhar em Draco. Até que voltou a falar.

- DRAKE MALFOY. EU TE AMO! IC! – gritou, jogando as mãos pro alto e deixando o microfone cair, novamente. Até que caiu igual uma pedra no chão, tendo Luna para socorrê-lo.

O loiro bateu a mão na testa, em gesto de decepção. Não que não estivesse acostumado. E voltou a agarrar a ruiva que estava ao seu lado perguntando se eles não estavam, na verdade, fazendo um rápido passeio pelo Lago Negro de Hogwarts, fugindo da Lula Gigante.

- OH! Sr. Zabini! – gritou Flitwick, correndo em direção ao moreno. – OH, Merlin. Será que havia alguma coisa naqueles refrigerantes e salgados, Sr. Wick? – perguntou ao coordenador do navio, que apenas ria divertido. Aquele cruzeiro seria, definitivamente, o melhor de todos que já havia presenciado.


	10. Amsterdam, Holanda

**Capítulo 9 – Amsterdam, Holanda.**

Gina acordou toda esparramada em alguma coisa macia. Abriu os olhos e, imediatamente, sentiu uma pontada de dor nas têmporas, acompanhada de uma vontade absurda de cuspir o fígado. Levantou às pressas e chegou no que pareceu ser um banheiro, botando todo o álcool que lhe restava no organismo para a fora.

Quando acabou, percebeu que estava meio tonta, e teria caído de cara no vaso se não tivesse se segurado na pia do banheiro. Quando retomou o equilíbrio, se olhou no espelho e arregalou os olhos.

- Meu...Merlin. – sua maquiagem estava toda borrada, seu cabelo estava todo arrepiado e fedendo a Firewhiskey, pelo o que pode perceber, e seu rosto estava todo amassado. – O que será que acont...

Até que se deu conta.

'Merlin', pensou. Tentou lembrar-se de vagos momentos da festa do dia anterior. Mas tudo o que lhe veio à cabeça foi garrafas e mais garrafas de todos os tipos de bebidas alcoólicas que ela poderia imaginar.

- Onde eu estou? – arregalou os olhos, percebendo que nem havia se dado conta de onde estava.

Correu de volta para o lugar e suspirou, aliviada, constatando que era o seu quarto do Cruzeiro. 'CRUZEIRO?', pensou, voltando a arregalar os olhos. 'Ah é, estou num cruzeiro'.

Levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as e voltou tentar a lembrar de algo que não fosse álcool da festa. Por que será que não se lembrava? Sabia que algo inesperado havia acontecido, mas não conseguia se lembrar e...

- MERLIN! – berrou, se assustando com o próprio grito. – Eu fiquei com Draco Malfoy!

Imediatamente, olhou para suas roupas (ou a possível ausência delas), imaginando logo o pior. Afinal, era Draco Malfoy, e ela conhecia bem a fama que ele tinha. Mas ela, pelo menos, estava com as mesmas roupas que imaginava ter usado para ir à festa. Só que ela estava...RASGADA? E PRESA COM GRAMPOS? É...tinha uma vaga lembrança de que Luna havia colocado um mini-grampeador em sua bolsa. Merlin, o que diabos havia acontecido naquela festa?

Até que a porta se abriu e Luna apareceu pelo portal, fechando-a e sorrindo saltitante até Gina, como se a ruiva vestida naquele estado fosse uma coisa aparentemente normal.

- GINA WEASLEY! – ela gritou, abraçando a amiga. – Adivinhe onde estamos!

A ruiva parou para pensar um pouco.

- Hm, num Navio, no meio do Lago Negro de Hogwarts fugindo da Lula Gigante? – Céus, de onde tinha tirado isso?

- É...isso também seria bem legal. – a loira parou para cogitar a possibilidade da sugestão de Gina. – Mas, na verdade, estamos em Amsterdam, na Holanda! E você está super fedendo a álcool, amiga! Não é o máximo? – e seus olhinhos azuis brilharam.

Gina passou uns segundos digerindo a informação, até que começou a saltitar também, soltando gritinhos de animação.

- Estamos em Amsterdam!

- Sim, amiga, foi o que eu disse! Olha a janela!

Gina correu até lá e abriu as cortinas. Estavam na Estação Central de Amsterdam, tinha certeza. Já havia visto uma foto antes. Era dia dezesseis de Fevereiro e ainda era época de frio, fato confirmado pelos casacos felpudos e botas que as pessoas usavam.

- Eu procurei saber e parece que vamos ficar aqui até seis e meia da tarde. – disse Luna, despreocupada, lixando as unhas.

- Temos pouco tempo! Tempo? Que horas são, Luna?

- Quase meio dia.

- Merlin! E que horas voltamos da festa ontem?

- Quatro da manhã. – ela disse. Bem, isso explicava o sono e a fome da ruiva.

- Bom, preciso correr para tomar banho, separar alguma roupa de frio pra usar e pegar dinheiro pra torrar aqui. Depois você me explica tudo o que aconteceu ontem porque eu estou tensa, Luna. – disse Gina, já no banheiro, ligando a ducha.

- Gina, se eu fosse você, almoçava no Navio mesmo. Pode demorar pra achar um restaurante decente, temos pouco tempo e ainda temos o cartão do Navio, lembra? Cortesia de mil euros. – a loira disse, na porta do banheiro.

- É, você tem razão. Nossa, eu to morrendo de dor de cabeça. – ela disse, mais para si mesma do que para Luna.

- Meu caramelozinho me deu uma poção contra a ressaca. Eu bebi muito pouco ontem, e não estou com ressaca. Então deve ser pra você. Está na sua mala.

- Amiga, você ficou com Blaise Zabini! – a ruiva berrou, e Luna pôde ouvir suas palminhas de empolgação. – Como foi?

- Foi, simplesmente, ma-ra-vi-lho-so, amiga. Ele é o Deus Grego mais gostoso e maravilhoso de todos. É o meu caramelozinho.

- Ah, que...fofo! – Gina disse, lembrando da criatividade do novo casal, quando em assunto de apelidos.

- Pois é. Mas ele se encrencou ontem.

- Por que?

- Bom, você não se lembra de nada, não é? Eu tentei fazer vocês pararem, mas estavam bêbados demais. E quando digo vocêS, incluo você e o Draco também.

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Ah...depois você me conta essa parte. Mas o que Blaise fez?

Luna fez uma pausa, reprimindo um sorriso.

- Talvez...ele tenha feito a cachoeira artificial do Acqua Park virar, praticamente, uma cachoeira natural de Firewhiskey. E talvez tenha embebedado Flitwick e o convencido a virar um anão-estátua da piscina.

xxxxxxxxx

Draco já havia tomado banho para tirar o cheiro forte de álcool de si e colocado roupas quentes para o frio que fazia em Amsterdam. Ele, com certeza, faria uma nota mental para pedir a seu pai que fizessem mais viagens num Cruzeiro.

Já havia também tomado sua poção anti-ressaca que Blaise lhe dera, mas ainda estava com uma ligeira dor de cabeça e seu estômago não estava cem por cento. Por isso estava no restaurante do andar de baixo, com a varanda; provavelmente melhoraria se comesse um pouco.

Poderia ficar com Blaise, num outro restaurante fechado que havia no navio, devido ao frio que fazia. Mas aquela brisa não estava tão insuportável assim, também, com a quantidade de roupas que vestia. O único problema seria o seu almoço esfriar rápido demais.

_Blaise_. Reprimiu um sorriso. O amigo ficava mesmo descontrolado quando bebia. Mas o desgraçado não tinha ressacas. Era impressionante. Já Draco, não se descontrolava tanto, mas tinha uma ressaca insuportável no dia seguinte. O bom era que ele lembrava de tudo. De que havia bebido bastante, e misturado todo tipo de bebida, da decoração, da música, de como Gina estava linda, de como, felizmente, havia ficado com ela (e estava inaceitavelmente satisfeito com aquilo, e ansioso para o próximo encontro dos dois), até mesmo de como, Infelizmente, Blaise se declarara para ele no meio da festa.

Estava com o moreno antes de vir almoçar. Até que o Professor Flitwick apareceu e começou a indagar Blaise sobre os copos de Poção Rejuvenescedora que ele, supostamente, lhe havia dado. Ele realmente não tinha a menor idéia de que havia alta concentração de Firewhiskey naquilo? Flitwick era mesmo sem noção.

Até que viu Gina se aproximar do Restaurante, impecavelmente linda, até mesmo nas roupas de frio que usava. Seus cabelos estavam lisos e já secos, cobertos por uma touca cor de rosa felpuda; Usava um casaco bem fofo e felpudo rosa com uma blusa de gola alta branca por baixo (e talvez várias outras – fazia bastante frio), uma calça jeans azul (provavelmente com várias outras calças por baixo também) e tênis de mola rosa. Sua maquiagem estava leve, mas ainda assim ela estava linda.

Ela era linda. Mas ele próprio se repreendeu. 'Pare com isso, Draco. É apenas uma aposta, uma aposta somente. Malfoys não se apaixonam. Nem acham ninguém bonita. Só satisfatoriamente bem vestida'.

Até que ela veio até ele, um pouco confusa e receosa de se aproximar, com um sorriso tímido no rosto e a ponta do nariz num tom levemente rosado.

- Boa Tarde, Gina. – ele disse. Lembrava-se de que haviam combinado na noite anterior de pararem com a rixa entre as famílias e passarem a se chamar pelo nome.

- Boa Tarde, Draco. – e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Logo, o garçom chegou e Gina pediu um prato básico bem gorduroso para o frio que fazia. Hambúrguer, batata frita e um suco de laranja. O garçom assentiu e Gina olhou para Draco. Ele acabara de comer um prato de macarronada e pedira uma sopa.

Assim que o garçom saiu, Gina começou a dizer:

- Fiquei sabendo que Blaise está encrencado. – riu.

- Bom, não exatamente. Digamos que Flitwick seja bobo demais a ponto de acreditar que Blaise 'jamais teria a pecaminosa intenção de colocar Firewhiskey na Poção Rejuvenescedora'. – disse, imitando o moreno.

Gina gargalhou.

- Mas não ria, você também perdeu o controle ontem.

No mesmo instante, a ruiva enrijeceu.

- O que eu fiz, Draco?

- Ah, não se lembra? Você conseguiu tropeçar nos _barmans_, fazendo-os derrubar quase todo o estoque de bebida da noite; arremessou uma garrafa de Firewhiskey na cabeça de Smith, mas estava _sóbria_ o suficiente para errar o alvo em uns...dez metros, já que ela caiu dentro do mar – graças a Merlin que só nós vimos; quase beijou Cho Chang para compensar a falta do Potter; empurrou Smith nas malhas e o amarrou lá, fazendo-o andar desgovernado pelo Convés puxando todas as outras malhas da decoração; quase fez um striptease na parte rasa da piscina, mas se enrolou e quase se afogou na piscina, e antes que eu pudesse te salvar, Smith pulou e você tentou afogar ele; e você rasgou sua blusa e um pouco da sua saia quando ficaram presos no salto de Lilá Brown, não e pergunte como. E não me pergunte porque Luna anda com um mini-grampeador na bolsa, porque foi ela que conseguiu prender sua roupa.

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Bem, isso explica muita coisa...

- Ah, e você vomitou em Smith.

Dessa vez a garota riu alto.

- Queria lembrar o que ele estava fazendo para provocar tanto ódio da minha parte.

E o garçom chegou com a comida de ambos.

- Dando em cima de você insistentemente e na maior cara de pau, na minha frente. A propósito, ele está com o nariz ligeiramente quebrado depois que eu, talvez, tenha lhe dado um soco.

- Merlin, essa festa foi tensa então.

- Bastante. E eu fiquei sabendo por Luna que você deu um trabalhão pra ela. Porque passou mal a noite toda. Você deveria comer algo mais consistente que isso. E ela também disse que você não parava de chorar e dizer 'Eu quero ficar com o Draco'. – e sorriu.

- Eu disse isso? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos, parando de comer seu Hambúrguer.

- Brincadeira. Mas pelo jeito que você ficou agora, não seria uma mentira se dissesse, não é? – ele sugeriu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A garota enrubesceu, por mais que seu rosto já estivesse corado pelo frio. Mas levantou o rosto e retribuiu o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

- Não sei. Talvez. A noite foi boa pra você ontem, Draco?

Ela o havia pego de surpresa. Nunca uma garota fora tão direto com ele antes. Gostou daquilo. Parecia com ele.

- Particularmente, foi bastante. E você, o que me diz? Poderíamos repetir, não acha? – disse, bem próximo a ela.

Mas antes que Gina pudesse responder, Blaise e Luna juntaram-se a eles.

- Oi Drake! Oi Gininha! – o moreno disse.

- Não comece tão cedo, Blaise. – Draco advertiu.

- Tão cedo? Alô, Draquinho. São uma e meia da tarde e vocês estão aí, enrolando para almoçar, quando estamos em Amsterdam, apenas por mais cinco horas. Não vai dar tempo de ver nada.

- É mesmo, vamos rápido. – disse a ruiva, acabando de almoçar e bebendo o resto do suco. Draco terminara a sopa e ambos pagaram.

Pegaram tudo o que precisavam em suas cabines, inclusive a câmera de Luna, e seguiram para a Estação Central de Amsterdam.

Viram os vários canais da cidade, que a fazia ser também chamada de 'Veneza do Norte', e como era estranho uma cidade estar localizada abaixo do nível do mar, motivo que explicava o complexo sistema de diques e barragens da água. Os prédios tinham fachadas coloridas, haviam diversas pequenas embarcações que serviam de casa para algumas pessoas e dava para notar que a bicicleta era o meio mais comum de transporte por ali. Amsterdam tinha um ar romântico.

Caminharam bastante pelo centro da cidade, preferindo não acompanhar o guia, que levava os que estavam recuperados da noite anterior. Blaise riu dos tão conhecidos banheiros públicos holandeses que ficam no meio das ruas, e não pôde deixar de jogar uma Poção para Coceira que ele (estranhamente) levava no bolso – com certeza influência de Luna – no vaso, e gargalhar alto quando viu o holandês que entrou, sair quicando e coçando o bumbum.

Visitaram moinhos, muito típicos da Holanda também, passaram no Voldenpark, um parque lindo holandês, e quase pararam para um piquenique muito gelado, se já não estivessem com o tempo apertado. E, é claro, que nem Luna, nem Gina deixaram Blaise e Draco passarem pelo _Red Light District_, local onde a prostituição é legalizada e as mulheres se oferecem como atrações turísticas em grandes janelas de vidro de quartos alugados. Motivo pelo qual fez Blaise reclamar a caminhada toda no ouvido dos três.

Como não tinham muito tempo, apenas passaram em frente a alguns Museus e não deixaram de beber a tão famosa Heineken, cerveja tipicamente holandesa. E, é claro também, que Blaise bebeu o suficiente para empurrar Gina e fazer outra declaração de amor para Draco. Não que ele precise realmente estar bêbado para fazer.

Teriam visto os campos lotados de tulipas, se não estivessem ainda no meio de Fevereiro, uma vez que elas só florescem de Março a Maio.

Por fim se separaram e marcaram de se encontrar já no Navio, uma vez que faltava pouco tempo para o navio zarpar. Já havia anoitecido e Gina e Draco foram comer alguma coisa, num Café do lado de um dos vários canais holandeses, por conta dele, depois de tanto insistir.

Pediram um café e _Stroopwafels_, bolacha fina de _waffle_ cortada ao meio e recheada de caramelo. Comeriam melhor mais tarde, no jantar do Cruzeiro, ou no Clube Interno.

- Estou realmente cansado. – disse Draco, acabando de tomar seu café e recostando-se no sofá.

- Eu também. – Gina disse, quando o loiro puxou delicadamente sua cabeça para seu ombro. – Mas amanhã poderemos descansar. Vi no cronograma que passaremos o dia viajando, e depois, na sexta, chegaremos em Berlim, na Alemanha. – ela suspirou.

- É. E aí, o que quer fazer hoje? Jantar de Gala, ou Clube Interno? – Draco perguntou.

- Hm, está me convidando de novo? – ela disse, puxando-o levemente pela gola.

- Como você quiser interpretar. – sussurrou.

Seus lábios se encontraram rapidamente, e Gina os mordiscou, deixando o loiro desconcertado. Logo a puxara para um beijo mais intenso, pedida perfeita para o frio que fazia em Amsterdam. E os holandeses eram bem pacíficos quanto a pegação pública. Nada menos esperado, afinal, a _Red Lights District_ explica tudo.

Draco deixou sua mão passar respeitosamente (coisa que Gina realmente não imaginava que o loiro fosse capaz) pela cintura de Gina. E como se para provar o pensamento da ruiva, logo sua mão fria passou por debaixo do casaco felpudo e tocou a pele quente dela, fazendo-a arrepiar e puxar os cabelos de sua nuca. Suas línguas tocavam-se com desejo, e definitivamente Draco estava com pensamentos perfeitamente maliciosos para a noite de hoje.

Nunca experimentara lábios tão macios e finos como os de Gina, e nunca quase perdera a sanidade com um único beijo, mas aquela ruiva sabia provocar. Suas unhas arranhavam sua nuca, passavam pelo pescoço e desciam por cima da camisa de frio, no peitoral definido de Draco.

Estava tudo maravilhoso, até que o relógio de Draco despertou e eles se separaram, ofegantes.

- Temos dez minutos para chegar lá antes do navio partir. – ele disse, já deixando o dinheiro na mesa e puxando Gina pela mão.

- Esperto.

Ele apenas sorriu, e ambos correram em direção ao navio, vendo os cabelos loiros e longos de Luna logo a frente, acompanhado de um Blaise Zabini (para variar) bêbado e dizendo algo que Draco e Gina entenderam como 'Flitwick', 'provar', 'poção para cabelo', 'xixi holandês'.

xxxxxxxx

Oi gente. Desculpa a demora para postar esse capítulo.

Tive que fazer uma série de releituras, mudanças e pesquisas. Simplesmente esqueci de pensar que um Cruzeiro faz paradas. E em uma semana de viagem, não daria para fazer quase nada. Portanto, tive que alterar alguns capítulos em que eu escrevi "uma semana" e mudar para "duas".

E fiz o cronograma de paradas também. Bom, é surpresa. Mas eu vou dizer dois lugares em que vai haver uma parada, e não está na ordem, viu. Mas vai ter França e até Suécia. Pois é, super legal :)

Ah, e vale lembrar que a história acontece em Fevereiro porque é de acordo com as aulas de Hogwarts mesmo, e não do Brasil. Foi um pouco depois das férias de Inverno!

Quero agradecer pelas reviews. Obrigada, liindas! Isso incentiva muito na hora de escrever.

Nat C. Malfoy: eu também rolo de rir do Blaise. É muito tapado! Haha, obrigada! :*

Kakhh Malfoy: ah, obrigada! *-* pode deixar que eu vou continuar postando sim! Haha, :*

Tati Black: ah, você achou original? poxa, obrigada! SUPER LOUCOS, muito Firewhiskey, haha! Temos muitas festas pela frente (6)'. Vou continuar postando sim. Beijo :*

Denii Brandon Malfoy: queriida, quanto tempo! Blaise mais gay impossível! HAHAH! Claro que vai ter mais pegação, mas você sabe, eles tem um gênio tenso, e querem ver isso só como uma aposta (não que seja realmente assim, haha!). obrigada linda, e eu não esqueci a sua idéia daquele capítulo...e a idéia do naufrágio. HAHA, pode rolar! Beijo:*

Veronica D. M.: poxa, obrigada mesmo! Não vou abandonar a fic, pode deixar. Fico louca com ela! Haha :D Aposta sempre ferra, né. Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, agora que eu to de férias e ta tudo mais ou menos arrumado na fic. Beijo :*

Alice Thompson: obrigaada! Pode deixar que eu continuo! Beeijo! :*


	11. Pegação em Alto Mar

**Capítulo 10 – Pegação em Alto Mar.**

- Draaaaaake! – berrou Blaise, quando o Navio começou a movimentar-se para sair do Porto de Amsterdam.

O loiro estava com Gina sentados no sofá da recepção, assistindo Blaise e Luna conversarem com o Sr. Wick alguma coisa que o fazia rir de lado. Até que o moreno o chamou e o coordenador subiu a escada oeste.

- Blaise, não precisa berrar, eu estou atrás de você. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Teria o mínimo de vergonha, se fosse o amigo. Quer dizer, ele estava na frente da 'nova namorada' e estava com um hálito de Heineken fortíssimo para falar com o Sr. Wick abertamente, como estava. Se bem que Blaise nunca tivera vergonha na cara, e provavelmente Di-Lua era tão louca quanto ele para achá-lo estranho ou ficar com vergonha.

- Hum, certo. – o moreno respondeu, assentindo e seguindo até os dois. – Oi, Giniinha! – e sentou-se no sofá, abraçando a ruiva.

- Oi, Blaaaaise! – disse, na mesma animação do moreno, abraçando-a em troca a tempo de ver Draco revirar os olhos mais uma vez.

- Então, ruivinha. Draco disse que quer que você vá com ele na Festa de hoje a noite no Clube Interno.

Blaise não estava bêbado o suficiente, como Gina claramente percebeu. Não estava falando embolado, nem tropeçando, nem fazendo declarações ao amigo. Mas estava com um hálito de álcool fortíssimo. Aparentemente, ele só ficava bêbado com Firewhiskey. Entretanto, Draco por sua vez estava bêbado. De raiva. Seu copo estava cheio dela. Parecia matar Blaise com o olhar. Gina achou graça.

O moreno lançou uma piscadela para Luna, que entendeu imediatamente.

- É verdade, Gina. A propósito... – e baixou a voz, como se dissesse só para Gina, mas todos estavam ouvindo. - ...ouvi ele comentar com Blaise que queria te mostrar a piscina aquecida, que o Sr. Wick não nos mostrou. – e sorriu docemente.

Draco estava de olhos arregalados, e não sabia a quem matar primeiro. Provavelmente o moreno, que devia estar contaminando a cabeça de Luna com aquelas loucuras próprias dele.

- É verdade, amorzinho. Todos nós, não é Draco? – o loiro abriu a boca para falar, mas Blaise voltou a cortá-lo. – Pois é, são seis e quarenta agora. Vamos marcar sete e meia na piscina? É no andar debaixo. A festa começa às oito, mas só os testrálios chegam tão cedo, porque eles podem voar. Não é, melanciazinha?

- Super verdade, caramelozinho. Ah, você é lindo! – disse, abaixando-se para dar um selinho no moreno.

- Ah, você que é! – e voltou a beijá-la.

Gina ria e Draco parecia enojado.

- Certo, Blaise. Piscina aquecida, andar debaixo, sete e meia. Agora, tchau. – disse o loiro.

- Ain, Drake. Você é o loirinho mais mau-humorado de todo o mundo mágico. Mas eu te amo! – falou, e mandou um beijinho para o loiro, que levantou e correu atrás dele para, provavelmente, matá-lo.

Quando os dois saíram de vista, Luna voltou-se para a amiga.

- Que tal comprarmos a sua roupa para a Festa de hoje?

- Como assim 'minha' roupa? Você não vai?

- Bom, vamos passar lá com vocês, mas depois vamos sair. Estávamos pensando em ir no Boliche.

Gina assentiu, distante, lembrando de tudo que havia passado com Draco no dia.

- Certo, Sra. Apaixonada. Me diga como está com Draco Malfoy. Aquele lindo, gostoso...

- Táá, Luna. – e a garota suspirou. – Merlin...ele é tudo. O beijo, a pegada, o cheiro...ele é um deus grego!

- Ah, amiga. A aposta era conquistar o cara, não se apaixonar. Mas eu preciso dizer.

- O que? Que é impossível conquistá-lo sem acabar 'conquistada' também?

- Pois é, eu te avisei. – e a loira sorriu vitoriosa.

A ruiva riu, sentindo-se corada.

- E hoje a noite. Você que não se cuide. Eu não vou estar lá para te ajudar nos seus acessos de bebida. Então, se descontraia, mas não se descontrole. Ou vai acabar amanhecendo na cabine do loiro mais gostoso desse Cruzeiro. Não que isso seja ruim, mas eu não vou deixar de te dizer: EU TE AVISEI, GININHA! – e gargalhou.

- Merlin, Luna! Vamos comprar minha roupa logo! – falou, tentando fazer a amiga esquecer o assunto.

- Uma roupa bem provocante para Draco Malfoy. E fácil de ser retirada.

Gina só conseguia corar. E talvez torcer pela possibilidade. Em silêncio.

xxxxx

- Drake. Você parece uma bicha histérica. – disse Blaise, jogado na cama da cabine dos dois.

O loiro apenas lançou a ele um olhar mortal, significando um possível 'cale a boca ou você é um imbecil morto'. Possível.

- Não precisa fingir que não está gostando. Eu sei que você está. E que também está louco para encontrar com ela agora e beijá-la, abraçá-la, tocá-la e esganiçá-la, Drake!

- Esganiçá-la, Blaise? – o loiro arregalou os olhos. – Se fosse esganiçar você, tudo bem, teria até motivos. Mas por mais que ela seja uma Weasley desprezível e pobretona, não tenho porquê matá-la.

- Meu docinho disse que o amor mata. Disse que quando estamos apaixonados, zonzóbulos aparecem e confundem nossa mente. E acabamos querendo matar nossa metade da melancia. É o amor, Drake. – e o moreno levantou, ficando de pé na cama, segurando e balançando o amigo pelos ombros. - E eu não posso ver os zonzóbulos em você, mas sei que eles estão aí. Resista a eles, meu amigo! – e deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro. - RESISTA!

Draco ouvia tudo de olhos arregalados. Blaise já era louco antes. Agora estava completamente pirado. De grande ajuda foi a Di-Lua. Lançou outro tapa na cabeça de Blaise, em troca e o empurrou.

- Nunca vi tanta merda dita em poucas frases. Você está louco, Blaise.

- Hum. – ele pareceu pensar. – Tudo isso faz muito sentido para mim.

- É óbvio, imbecil. Você consegue se igualar a ela no quesito.

- Que quesito?

- Loucura.

- Ela quem?

- Aff, Blaise. A Lula Gigante! – disse, revirando os olhos.

O moreno fez uma cara assustada.

- O que tem ela? Ah, meu Merlin! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – e começou a correr de um lado para o outro dentro da cabine. - Ai, Drake. Eu desenvolvi amor pela criatura, que nem meu docinho. – e parou, ainda mais assustado. – Céus, então eu devo querer matá-la, se a amo! AH, TEM ZONZÓBULOS EM MIM! ME AJUDA, DRAQUINHO! – pulou em cima do amigo, batendo as mãos freneticamente no ouvido.

- Você é doido, cara! DOIDO!

- Preciso do meu docinho pra me ajudar! – e saiu correndo da cabine, gritando 'Socorro, zonzóbulos!' até a cabine de Luna e Gina, do lado da deles.

O loiro bufou e bateu a porta, se jogando na cama. Como Blaise conseguia ser tão insanamente louco? Merlin, será que aquilo pega? Ou só rolava a transmissão entre pessoas já igualmente loucas, tipo o moreno e Luna?

Draco estava imaginando a possibilidade de se deixar afetar pelo novo grau de loucura do amigo quando bateram na porta.

- Blaise, dá o fora. Quero vinte minutos para descansar das suas birutices até a gente se encontrar na piscina. Tá? Adeus. – berrou.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, mas a batida na porta era insistente, fazendo-o levantar.

- Você é sur... – começou a dizer, mas deu de cara com Zacarias Smith e seu olho roxo. – O que você quer, Smith? – perguntou, com os olhos frios.

- Ah...só queria me desculpar, Malfoy. Não deveria ter dado em cima da Gina na sua frente.

- Certo, certo. Qualquer coisa...

- Porque você deve gostar dela e deve ser difícil pra você aceitar...

- ...agora você pode dar o fora...

- ...que ela gosta de mim...

- O QUÊ, SMITH?

- ...só que é muito orgulhosa para admitir. Mas ela ainda vai descobrir isso até o fim desse Cruzeiro e ainda vou pegar ela. Então, foi mal se pisei nos seus sentimentos, mas você tá meio que sobrando entre a gente, Malfoy. E não é me deixando com o olho roxo que você vai fazê-la gostar de você.

- Cara. Só tem doido nessa coisa. Dá o fora daqui, Smith. – e bateu a porta na cara do garoto.

Se jogou na cama de novo, até que escutou outra batida na porta. O loiro xingava a décima quinta geração da família de Smith, jurando para si mesmo que o deixaria com o segundo olho roxo enquanto ia em direção à porta.

- Você, definitivamente, não tem medo de morrer, Sm...

- Ai Draquinho. É por isso que quase nunca recebemos convidados em nossa cabine. Olha como você recebe seus amiguinhos! – disse Blaise, passando pelo loiro para dentro do quarto com uma mão na testa.

- Blaise. Também não quero você aqui. Cai fora. – e apontou para a porta.

- E desde quando você pode me expulsar da minha cabine, Drake? – ele perguntou, se jogando na cama do loiro, que bufou e bateu a porta.

O moreno soltava umas baixas exclamações de dor, enquanto massageava a testa.

- O que foi, tapado? Se chocou contra a parede? – perguntou, rindo da possibilidade engraçada que criara. Mas, por mais que Blaise fosse louco, não chegaria a tal ponto.

- Exatamente isso.

Draco parou de rir e arregalou os olhos. É, a situação estava mesmo crítica.

- Por que?

- Bom, minha Luna não estava na cabine pra me ajudar a tirar os zonzóbulos de mim. Então, eu tive que me virar, ué. E literalmente fiz isso. Me virei e bati de cara na parede de propósito para ver se eles iam embora assim.

- Meu. Merlin. – disse o loiro, batendo a mão na testa e pensando em comprar aqueles produtos de limpeza que dificultam a contaminação de doenças para si.

Até que alguém voltou a bater na porta da cabine dos dois. Draco continuou de braços cruzados, em pé, em frente a Blaise, em quanto a batida ritmada na porta continuava, insistentemente.

- Não vai abrir, Draquinho? – perguntou o moreno, fazendo a maior cara de inocente que conseguia.

O loiro bufou e foi até a porta marchando perguntando-se quem era o infeliz que dava continuação à sua irritação profunda do dia.

- O QUE É? – perguntou, assim que abriu a porta da cabine.

- Ai, Drake. Que mau humor. É por isso que ninguém vem te visitar! – disse Luna, entrando na cabine sem qualquer cerimônia.

Estava cada vez mais do que comprovado para Draco de que Luna e Blaise compartilhavam do mesmo cérebro. Falavam até as mesmas coisas.

- Oi, docinho! E foi exatamente o que eu disse para Drake. – falou o moreno, sentando-se na cama e batendo a palma no colchão, sinal para que Luna sentasse ao lado dele e lhe desse um selinho rápido na boca.

- Oi, caramelozinho.

- Ah, vou vomitar. – disse o loiro, fechando a porta e ficando na frente dos dois. – Desde quando minha cabine virou pública? – semicerrou os olhos. – E desde quando minha CAMA virou pública? Saiam daí!

Mas Blaise e Luna pareciam ignorá-lo, rindo e trocando selinhos. O loiro bufou e se jogou na cama do moreno, olhando para os dois com repulsa.

- Estava nas lojas do Cruzeiro com Gina, comprando a roupa dela de hoje à noite e umas coisinhas mais, quando vi isso numa vitrine. Achei super a sua cara, baby! – e entregou uma bolsinha de uma das lojas para Blaise.

- Deixa eu veeer! – disse, animado, retirando algo de dentro da bolsa.

Um presente? Essa Draco queria ver. Esticou o pescoço, espiando as mãos de Blaise, e quando o amigo levantou o presente, o loiro desatou a rir.

- Docinho... – Blaise começou, sério, fazendo o loiro rir mais ainda. Luna baixou os olhos, aparentemente triste. – Essa é a coisa...MAIS LINDA QUE JÁ ME DERAM! AMEI! – berrou, pulando na cama de Draco e fazendo-o parar de rir e arquear uma sobrancelha. Luna abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Está falando sério, amorzinho? Ah, que bom que gostou! – disse, feliz, juntando-se a ele para pular na cama de Draco.

- Parem de pular na minha cama, infelizes! – gritou Draco, puxando o amigo pela perna e o fazendo cair. – Para a sua cama, já!

Os dois correram para a cama ao lado, que era de Blaise, e voltaram a pular.

- Blaise. Isto é...uma bermuda para nadar.

- Sim, Drake. Bom senso de percepção o seu. Mas qual é o problema? – não havia ironia no que o moreno havia dito, o que era por demais estranho. Ele só aparentava uma felicidade do outro mundo.

- Até aí nada. Mas ela é branca...e tem...DESENHOS DE MELANCIAS!

- Sim. Não se lembra quando eu disse que melancias são sexys porque eu sou sexy? Pois é, Drake. Você está com inveja da minha...ahn, como se fala docinho? Sexyedade? – perguntou para Luna, que simplesmente deu de ombros e assentiu,

- Mas o pior é que também tem BANANAS! Isto não afeta a sua masculinidade? ..._se é que você ainda tem alguma_... – e falou a última parte baixinho.

- Hum. Não? – respondeu, displicentemente, dando de ombros. – Acho afrodisíaco, bem cruzeiro. Super a minha cara mesmo, docinho. Acertou em cheio, eu adorei! Vou usá-la hoje mesmo quando der a hora da gente...AH, MERLIN!

- O que, caramelozinho? – perguntou a loira, parando de pular e encarando-o com espanto.

- Já são sete e meia! Precisamos cair logo naquela piscina porque ainda temos festa!

- É verdade! Gina deve estar me esperando, preciso ir logo. Como eu ainda tenho que me aprontar, e eu sei onde é, nos encontramos lá, certo? – disse Luna, já dando um selinho em Blaise e rumando para a porta.

- Tá, tá. – disse Draco impaciente.

- Eu sei que você está de mau humor porque a Gina não comprou nada pra você. Mas da próxima vez, eu vou dar a dica pra ela, só pra ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto enrugado de tanta cara feia, tá? Até daqui a pouco, amorzinho. Bye, Drake!

- Não me chame assim! – berrou, cheio de ódio, mas a loira já havia fechado a porta.

- Ai, Draquinho. Você sabe ser chato quando quer ser.

- Cale a boca. – disse, ameaçadoramente, buscando sua bermuda de nadar e uma camiseta em sua mala.

- Vou buscar o remedinho de autocontrole do Draquinho. – falou Blaise, brincando com o fogo.

Draco imaginou mesmo que na cabecinha limitada de Blaise não havia o mínimo de bom senso, ou até mesmo senso de perigo. Pensando bem, não deveria ter nada naquela cabeça de merda.

- Eu não tenho 'remedinho'. Não preciso deles para cuidar do meu 'autocontrole'. E mesmo se tivesse, e não tenho, para ressaltar, não precisaria que você me desse. E PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM, BLAISE! – gritou, numa tentativa falha de arremessar uma almofada no amigo, que se trancou, a tempo, no banheiro.

xxxxx

- Ahn...eu não sei se foi exatamente pela falta de presentes o motivo da irritação do Draco, Luna... – Gina disse, rindo mentalmente.

Estavam no elevador que havia do lado da escada que, por acaso, o Sr. Wick _aparentemente_ havia _esquecido_ de mencionar. Como também não havia dito nada sobre a tal piscina aquecida do andar debaixo do _Hall_ de Entrada.

- E por que outra razão ele ficaria nervosinho desse jeito? Ai, você tem que dar um jeito nele, amiga. Ele vai ficar com aquele rostinho lindo envelhecido muito antes do tempo, com todas aquelas rugas decorrentes das caras feias de irritação que ele faz. – por mais incrível que pareça, Luna havia dito tudo aquilo num único fôlego.

As portas do elevador se abriram para um pequeno salão, com corredores dos dois lados e elas saíram. Em frente a elas havia uma porta de vidro claro que davam para duas escadas laterais não muito grandes. E pelo portal já dava para se ver uma área não muito grande, mas tinha cadeiras de madeira clara, acolchoadas com almofadas azuis claras, mesas e espreguiçadeiras no mesmo tom de madeira, uma lanchonete (que parecia estar fechada), máquinas de refrigerante e doces e a piscina aquecida, linda e grande, em seu formato cheio de curvas. No centro havia o que parecia ser um bar, aconchegante, com cadeiras sem encosto e sem apoio para braços em volta.

- Ai, que lindo! – disse Luna, quase histérica, já abrindo a porta de vidro. – Eles já estão lá, vamos!

As duas desceram pela escada lateral da esquerda, chegando às mesas e deixando suas coisas junto com as de Draco e Blaise, que estavam sentados no bar, conversando tranqüilamente e bebendo latas de refrigerante, que deviam ter tirado das máquinas ao lado da lanchonete.

- Ei, docinho! – disse Blaise, acenando para Luna. Draco se virou e seu olhar encontrou com os de Gina; piscou para ela e abriu seu sorriso mais sedutor, derretendo a ruiva mais do que ela queria.

- Oi, amorzinho. Você tem que ver o biquíni que eu comprei pra mim! Só pra combinar com a bermuda que eu comprei pra você. – a loira berrou, como se Blaise estivesse do outro lado do globo.

Gina duvidou seriamente de que o moreno estava realmente usando a bermuda que Luna comprara. Quer dizer, estava ao lado dela com ela comprou. E aquilo era definitivamente ridículo. E se Blaise estava usando, das duas uma: ou ele estava apaixonado demais a ponto de usar qualquer coisa (mesmo que seja totalmente constrangedora) que Luna comprasse só para agradá-la; ou ele era igualmente louco como ela.

A ruiva também viu Blaise lançar um olhar e sorriso malicioso para Draco, comentando algo bem baixinho, até que voltou a olhar para ela.

- Estou ansioso para ver, docinho! – e riu.

Quase que imediatamente, Luna tirou o short e a blusa sem cerimônia, desfilando o biquíni branco com desenho de melancias e bananas em seu corpo curvilíneo. Blaise literalmente babava. E devia mesmo, Luna era linda.

Mas o que era totalmente fora do considerado 'normal' era uma loja de um cruzeiro vender um treco desses para seus 'hóspedes'. Era o máximo da falta de senso de moda. E Luna costumava ter bom gosto. Talvez fosse Gina quem estava fora da moda.

Mas ela também costumava seguir a moda. Quer dizer...aquele vestido que ela comprara hoje para a festa no Clube Interno da noite era o máximo da modernidade. Modernidade...lia-se provocante, mas não vulgar. Nas palavras de Luna.

Ela, definitivamente, enlouqueceria Draco Malfoy esta noite. Havia se prometido isso. Precisava obedecer a aposta, afinal.

- Não vai nadar, Gininha? – perguntou Blaise, tirando a ruiva de sua tagarelice mental.

Ele já estava fora da piscina e abraçava Luna no LINDO calção branco com melancias e bananas. Desde quando estava ali? Ela nem havia percebido.

- Ih, alô, ruivinha! – disse Blaise. – Acho que ela está precisando de uma ajuda, Drake! – falou, e o loiro já estava na borda da piscina.

- Ajuda? Pra quê? –perguntou, desligada.

Mas Draco já havia saído da piscina e a agarrado, rápido demais para que ela pudesse SEQUER gritar. Quando se deu conta, ela já estava no colo dele, e os dois já estavam correndo em direção à piscina aquecida.

- Mas Draco, eu ainda estou de rou... – mas eles já tinham pulado, com as gargalhadas de Blaise ao fundo.

Quando emergiram, Gina pulou para o pescoço do loiro, pronto para matá-lo. Mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi rir. Quer dizer, deveria estar que nem uma tapada olhando para o nada enquanto rolava todo aquele seu 'bla bla bla' sem noção mental. E foi ótimo estar no colo de Draco. E pelo menos piscina estava aquecida. Ainda mais agora, que estava praticamente colada nele. O loiro também estava rindo.

- Acha engraçado ter me jogado na piscina? – perguntou, soltando as mãos dos braços de Draco e colocando na cintura.

Afundou logo em seguida, não dava pé na piscina. Ele a levantou no mesmo instante.

- Bom, Mini Weasley. É falta de educação deixar as pessoas falando e mergulhar. E sim, eu acho engraçado. – ele riu. A ruiva fez cara feia. – Vem, vamos pra cá. É um pouco mais raso. Se você não der pé, acho que vou ter que levar você pra nadar na banheira de hidromassagem.

- Há Há, engraçadinho, doninha!

Ele a puxou para o lado mais raso da piscina, enquanto viam Blaise e Luna no maior amasso numa das espreguiçadeiras. Gina riu.

- O que foi? Eu também acho uma cena grotesca esses dois loucos se beijando como animais apaixonados, mas não precisamos rir da desgraça dos outros, não é? – o loiro disse, recostando-se na cadeira do bar, no meio da piscina.

Gina riu mais ainda.

- Não era exatamente por isso que eu estava rindo. Sei lá, ainda não acredito que Blaise está realmente usando a bermuda que Luna comprou pra ele. E muito menos que ela comprou um biquíni na mesma estampa só pra combinar.

- Bom, os loucos querem preservar a linhagem. Eles que se unam! – e bebeu um gole de seu refrigerante e ofereceu a Gina.

Ela bebeu um gole, devolveu a latinha e olhou para si.

- Droga, minha roupa está ensopada. Como vou voltar pra cabine desse jeito?

- Bom, lógico que não vai dar tempo de secar, mas se você as tirasse e torcesse...talvez ainda desse pra usar, pelo menos no caminho até a cabine.

- Hm, é. - e começou a puxar a camisa preta, mas ela já era apertada e ajudava ainda mais estar ensopada.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – disse o loiro, se aproximando da ruiva e puxando sua blusa preta e a tirando, deixado a mostra a parte de cima do biquíni verde com detalhes em branco, emoldurando os seios fartos de Gina.

Ficou momentaneamente perdido naquela visão do paraíso, enquanto ela se apoiava em seu braço para tirar o short jeans. Tirou a blusa da mão de Draco e nadou até a outra borda da piscina, onde havia deixado suas coisas e Blaise e Luna se engoliam.

Apoiou os cotovelos na borda e torceu rapidamente as roupas, tendo que se levantar e estender as roupas na espreguiçadeira, tentando fazer o mais rápido o possível para não ver o super amasso na espreguiçadeira não muito longe da dela.

Enquanto isso, Draco se segurava fortemente para não gritar um 'GOSTOSA' de onde estava. Droga, ela precisava ter aquele corpo maravilhoso? E ela precisava abaixar daquele jeito para colocar a roupa na espreguiçadeira, deixando aquele bumbum perfeitamente redondo e gigante, limpinho, sem nenhuma estria ou celulite (provavelmente por causa de tanto se exercitar com o Basquete) super amostra como se especialmente para Draco? Merlin, a parte debaixo daquele biquíni não era fio dental, mas tampava só um terço da bunda de Gina.

A ruiva voltou a mergulhar na piscina, parando perto de Draco e soltando os cabelos.

- Pronto. Bom, já são oito horas. Temos que nos adiantar. E a pegação tá tensa ali. – ela riu, adorando ver a cara mista de desejo e controle do loiro. – E estamos aqui, na maior vela. – disse, provocativa, passando a unha pelo peitoral (indiscutível e completamente) definido e gostoso do loiro à sua frente.

- Isso pode ser resolvido rapidamente. – ele sussurrou, com a voz rouca, no ouvido de Gina, que pôde imaginar um sorriso malicioso se abrindo no rosto lindo de Draco.

Então a puxou pela cintura, emoldurando o corpo dela ao seu, e beijou seus lábios com desejo e luxúria. A ruiva enlaçou seu pescoço e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua de Draco tocasse a sua, e ambas dançassem num ritmo sincronizado.

O loiro subiu as mãos pelas costas de Gina, fazendo-a se arrepiar, e intensificar cada vez mais o beijo. Suas cabeças trocavam de posição freqüentemente. A ruiva mordiscou de leve a língua de Draco e este, em resposta, apertou ainda mais o abraço em torno de sua cintura. Gina, em toda a sua experiência em enlouquecer garotos, puxou os cabelos da nuca de Draco, tirando-o completamente de seu estado de controle.

Ela o ouviu gemer baixinho e era o que faltava para a ruiva manter sua sanidade. Ou seja, agora haviam dois loucos desesperados para se engolir. Os beijos estavam tão intensos que eles acabariam por se machucar ou, no mínimo, morrerem asfixiados. Não conseguiam largar os lábios um do outro. Draco deixou que suas mãos descessem pela lateral do corpo de Gina, atingindo suas coxas e a puxando para seu colo.

Ela colou ainda mais seus lábios, segundo a nuca de Draco e a puxando para si. Droga, ele precisava ser tão gostoso? Até que ela sentiu que ele estava começando a se afastar, provavelmente para buscar ar. Então, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e voltou a puxá-lo para si. Ele voltou a gemer baixo, e ela desceu suas mãos pelo braços musculosos dele, enquanto ele subiu as mãos da coxa dela e acompanhou o contorno de sua bunda. Ela ia se separar dele no mesmo instante, ou apensa retirar suas mãos dali e continuar a beijá-lo, já que era quase impossível soltá-lo, mas nada conseguiu fazer. A não ser gemer, não tão baixo quanto ele.

Draco rapidamente a virou contra o bar e colou seu corpo ao dela, se arrepiando ao sentir os seios de Gina se pressionando ao seu peitoral nu. E se impressionava em como o corpo dela se adequava ao seu, como se fosse feito para estar emoldurado no dele. Suas mãos continuavam a passear pelo incrível e curvilíneo corpo da ruiva, sempre se demorando mais ao acariciar ao que definitivamente o encantou, o bumbum perfeito dela.

- Tá bom aí, hein Drake! – berrou Blaise, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Draco se afastou um pouco de Gina, ainda sem tirar suas mãos da dita cuja favorita dele, e ela pôde vê-lo claramente revirar os olhos.

- Imbecil. – murmurou, e só a ruiva pode escutá-lo.

- Sério, foi mal ter atrapalhado, mas vocês estão aí se pegando há uns quinze minutos, se não mais. Eu e meu docinho contamos. E já estamos bem atrasados pra festa! – o moreno disse.

Blaise tinha razão. O loiro, relutantemente, soltou as mãos do corpo de Gina e piscou para ela. Ela sorriu. Os dois nadaram até a borda, e foram pegar suas coisas, sendo que a ruiva estava com as bochechas coradas, apesar de tentar demonstrar estar no controle da situação e não ser a provocada, e sim a que provoca.

Vestiu seu short e sua blusa molhada e seguiu com Blaise, Luna e Draco, que rumavam para as escadas. Foram de elevador até o andar deles, enquanto o moreno dizia que a pegação de Draco e Gina estava tão tensa que até subia um vaporzinho da piscina, que já era aquecida.

- Como se você e Luna não estivessem sem engolindo! – retrucou a ruiva.

- E ainda nessas roupas..._lindas_. – disse Draco, irônico.

- Ah, Drake. Eu sabia que você sabia elogiar as pessoas. Não se preocupe, já que você gostou, vou comprar uma pra você. – disse Luna, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos e Gina rir baixinho. – Podia comprar igual ao de Blaise, para vocês ficarem parecidinhos, que nem gêmeos!

- Que idéia maravilhosa, docinho! – falou Blaise, os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

Draco fez uma careta para Gina, dizendo em silêncio 'me ajuda'. A ruiva rapidamente entendeu.

- Ahn...Luna. – disse, sem tirar os olhos do loiro. – Talvez _Drake_ não queira uma igual à de Blaise. – e o loiro suspirou, baixinho, em alívio. – Talvez _Drake_ queira uma com bananas e cenouras. Uma vez ele me disse que adora banana com leite condensado e uma salada com cenoura. – ela riu.

- É verdade, Draquinho? Ah, que máximo! Vou providenciar amanhã bem cedinho! – disse, entusiasmada, saindo do elevador e dando um selinho em Blaise. – Bem, tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Beijo, garotos, até mais tarde! – e rumou para a cabine das duas.

- Ficaremos parecidos, não é o máximo, Drake querido? – perguntou, sonhador, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do loiro que o empurrou e quase deu um tapa na cabeça do mesmo, em repreensão, se este não tivesse entrado direto para a cabine dos dois.

- Valeu, Gina! – ele disse.

- De nada, _Drake querido_. Sempre que precisar... – e riu, rumando para sua cabine também, até que ele a puxou com força e grudou seus corpos.

- Até mais tarde, _gostosa_. – e deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo magnífico da ruiva, parando em sua parte preferida, com um sorriso mais que malicioso no rosto.

- Esse foi só o aquecimento, _gostoso_. – falou, no ouvido do loiro, mordiscando o lóbulo em seguida e arranhando sua nuca.

E se distanciou, rumando para sua cabine.

Draco só conseguia pensar no quanto aquela garota o enlouquecia e em como conseguia ter o corpo mais perfeito de todos. Perfeitamente dele.

xxxxx

Aê, mais um cap. pra vocês. Particularmente, foi o que eu mais gostei até agora. Hm, fico me perguntando o porquê. HAHAHA :D

Então, vou ser breve, porque já quero começar a escrever o capítulo onze. Essa festa VAI RENDER GALERA, sério! Ui. Tenso. To lendo 'Tentada' da Série House of Night e estou me inspirando! HAHAHA!

Quero agradecer novamente às reviews, vocês são lindas e me motivam mesmo a continuar escrevendo aqui! Então vamos responder.

Nat C. Malfoy: é, né. Mal teve tempo de se pegar com a Gina. Mas agora, rapaz. Esse cap. mostrou tudo. HAHA, valeu pela review :*

Tati Black: ah, obrigada! É, casal loucura ARRASA. Blaise x Luna. E Drake e Gina estão fofinhos. Mas vão passar a ficar TENSOS agora. HAHA! E olha...nunca estive em Amsterdam! HAHAHAHA, descrevi assim por causa das várias pesquisas! Mas que bom que deu pra imaginar tudo! E o capítulo tá aí, espero que goste. E vão ter váárias festas, a do próximo cap. rende! HAHA, valeu, beijos liinda :*

Denii Brandon Malfoy: HAHA, super sexy, né. Bom, a pegação tá aí. E as suas idéias sempre rendem! Espere só pelo próximo cap.! HAHA, pois é..."aposta", sabe? Haha, o cap. tá aí. Espero que goste. Valeu pela review :*

miss potter: que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando então! O Blaise é mesmo uma graça, e as declarações mais ainda! HAUSHAUSAUSH. É sério que lembra? Poxa, nem escrevo sobre o Draco buscando inspiração no Edward, mas já que você diz... :D HAHA! Valeu pela review, :*

É isso aí gente, até a próxima. Beijão :*


End file.
